


Bodyguard

by Leaveittotegan



Series: Bodyguard [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaveittotegan/pseuds/Leaveittotegan
Summary: You should really learn to keep your nose out of other peoples business. Your curiosity leads you to seeing something you shouldn't of. What will you do now that you know a secret? Who will protect you?





	1. The Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a curious worker, and your boss isn't exactly the nicest person on the planet.

You had just gotten a phone call telling you that you had gotten the internship with a rather small robotics business in town. You always loved robots, and anything mechanical, taking apart things to see how they worked and putting them back together was a hobby of yours from the time you you very little. This little fact about yourself got you in trouble quite often. 

You were so excited, you remembered that moment very well. Setting down the phone with a “Thank you so much miss!” you couldn’t help but jump and squeal for a few moments. Once you regained composure, breathing slightly heavily you remember running to your closet, wondering what to wear on the first day. That was 8 weeks ago. You would never have imagined you would of gotten yourself into as much trouble as you did. 

You walked into a large white and window covered building, the cold morning coast air following behind you. You had been running a little bit late and so you decided to speed past the secretary, Jan, with just a wave as she gave a knowing nod back. When you were out of sight you began to run your heels clicking against the floor and your lab coat flowing behind you. You turned a corner and took in a deep breath, walking into your boss’s office. 

“H-Hello sir.” You said, breathing rather heavily. The man sitting at the desk, in a lab coat much like yours. He closed a rather strange looking file in front of him crossing his hands over it. 

“You’re late.” Mr Hastings said in a stern tone. You looked down at the file, something had caught your eye in it, but you shook it off for now to avoid getting into more trouble. 

“I know sir, I’m sorry, the bus ran late today… I Should've run faster…” You hung your head slightly, looking down at your feet. It was a lovely job, and you learned a lot about.. Well, weapons mostly, but it was all translatable to other machines. If you were being honest with yourself though… Most of the stuff you learned was from listening in while getting your boss and his coworkers coffee. Internship? More like unpaid PA. 

“Yes. You should’ve.” The man said before clearing his throat, standing up, and taking the file, and some other papers with him, he then turned around to open a filing cabinet behind him, placing the stack of items in one of the drawers and locking it. Something he never really did. Your curiosity ate you up inside. “Now. Go get me a coffee, you know how I like it.” You nodded. “Oh. And Miss [Last name]?” 

“Y-Yes sir?” You stuttered. 

“Hurry back.” He said looking over his shoulder. 

 

A few hours had passed since you had started your day off to a rather poor start. Mr Hastings really gave you a run for your non existent money today. You could've sworn you had run a mile in heels up and down stairs for copies, just to have him toss them in the trash… But it was beginning to seem worth it as he became more and more active throughout the day. 

You had walked into a meeting, holding a plate with a jug of water, coffee and table snacks like nuts and such. Everyone stopped and looked up at you, which caught you off guard. Hastings then spoke up, breaking the silence. “Don’t mind my Intern. She’ll be out in a second.” The last part of that sentence stated as he made eye contact with you that sent a shiver up your spine. You quickly set the tray down on a side table, nodded to everyone and quickly got out, but as the door was closing you heard him continue with “Now. About the matter core.” 

_‘Matter core?’_ You thought to yourself as you walked away. _‘What could he have been talking about…?’_ You shook your head and went back to his office. You were suppose to clean it up.. But as you walked in your eyes were immediately drawn to the keys on the desk. The keys to the filing cabinet.


	2. The File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking some pictures you decide to go home, walking through the park. Someone however notices you, and it doesn't go to well for you. Who's Peter?

You took a deep breath as you walked toward the desk, looking down at the keys, then up at the cabinet. Reaching over, and slowly picking them up you then approached the cabinet. It was foolish of him to leave the keys there, but it was more foolish of you to pick them up. You unlocked the drawer you remembered him sliding the files into, and searched for the one that caught your eye.

After finding one with red text labeling it ‘classified’ you pulled it out and began to read. 

 

_“Attached and enclosed:  
Photos taken in front of and inside of Walter manor.   
Information regarding the ‘blue and green matter’  
Information regarding the ‘musical automatons’ ” _

 

“Wait wait… Musical…? Walters? Are they talking abou--” Your thoughts were cut off as you heard someone approaching. You pulled out your phone and quickly took pictures of each page, before quickly putting the file back in its place and placing the keys back on the desk. You then began to start cleaning up, as Jan walked in holding a stack of papers. 

You take a heavy sigh of relief as Jan tilted her head. “You look like you just saw a ghost [f/n]”

“Sorry.. Boss has really been working me, I guess I’m just on edge!” You say with a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of your neck. Jan sighed as she walked over, holding out the stack of papers. 

“Stay out of trouble,” She said with a concerned look. “And make sure Mr Hastings gets these. Oh and do tell him a reporter called.. He wanted to interview him about his new ‘live ammunition’ project he teased at.” She shrugged.

You swallowed, taking the papers in hand, nodding. “Alright.. Thanks.. Ill try. But- haha.. You know me..” You shifted on your feet, trying to joke about what had just secretly transpired. As she left the room you simply let your shoulders fall, groaning and placing the papers on his desk. 

The rest of the day went by pretty calmly, he didn’t suspect a thing and you got to go home free for now. You clocked out and began your walk home, deciding to go the long way through Balboa park rather than take the bus. You pulled out your phone and began to read from the image you had taken of the file, humming softly. 

_‘Well I can understand why he’d want information on them… They’re the most advanced robotics created..’_ You continued to think to yourself. “Live ammunition… He doesn’t mean…” You said aloud, sighing. “The blue matter..” 

Just as you thought no one was listening to you, a woman grabbed your arm, she had blue and black hair, and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, though her skin was very pale, and her eyes matched her hair. “What did you just say?” The woman said, furrowing her brows. 

“W-What?” You replied, looking down at her tight grip on you. She looked down at your phone and her grip soon moved to grab it out of your hands. 

“Where did you get these pictures!” She said a bit more firmly than she had spoken before. 

“M-My boss had them! I-” You couldn’t finish as the woman blinked, before once more grabbing your arm and beginning to tug you rather strongly in the direction she had just come from. 

“You need to come with me!” She said quietly but in a shout like tone. You couldn’t help but be tugged along, confused but as your nature… Curious. “My name is Camille, and you’re going toward a dangerous path.” 

“What do you mean?” You said still being tugged along, trying to keep up. 

“Peter can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit short, hope you like it anyway!


	3. No Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, you end up at the manor of the famed steam powered giraffe. What happens next? find out next time on steam powered dragon ball!

You were dragged all the way to the famous Walter manor. They really were talking about Steam Powered Giraffe. Meaning the girl dragging you currently had to be a walter worker, Camille. It did sound familiar. You had once been a very big fan, but never got the chance to go to a show, despite living so close your life had always gotten in the way. Over time your love for it faded as you had less and less time to pay attention to it. You had a feeling that was going to change. 

“Peter!!” Camille shouted as she bursted through the space where doors would of been, an old woman standing by. 

“Camille darling who is this?” The older woman said. You recognised her as being Peter VI’s mother. Camille finally let go of your hand as you looked around in awe, your heart beating quickly. 

“She needs to talk to Peter. It’s about the robot's safety.” She said placing her hands on her hips. “I’ll go find him, could you keep an eye on her?” You had to admit it was weird to see a walter worker out of makeup and costume(Uniform?).. And talking. You had only seen videos, but you always kind of assumed they were mute. 

The woman nodded giving you a kind smile. “Hello. Im Ms Walter. Peter’s mother.” You nodded. “May I ask who you are?” 

“Im [f/n]... [f/n] [l/n]” You said softly. “I work at Hastings robotics… Camille saw me in the park and.. Told me something about danger?” You looked around. “It all happened so fast.. Did I put the robots in danger?” You were still in shock, and unbelieving to the fact that you were in the Walter manor. In front of Ms Walter herself. 

“Hastings.. I see.” She nodded. “You must be a smart girl then!” She kept her smile, despite the stress that the walter girl had seemingly put on the idea, and totally ignoring your question. “Tell me [f/n].. Do you like apples?” 

“U-Uh… Thank you.. And I suppose so” You said furrowing your eyebrows a bit, if not for your current state of confusion you would of been flustered by the idea of a walter calling you smart. You watched as she motioned for you to follow, walking toward the next room. You then followed, and as you entered you were handed a green apple, and warned to not sit in a red chair. 

“My son will explain everything you need to know, until then just relax!” Ms walter assured you. You were about to take a bite of the apple handed to you, but upon realizing it had a face.. You set it down, blinking a few times. 

“This has got to be a dream…” You muttered to yourself. “On second thought I’m not in the mood for apples.” You had heard of weird things going on in the walter manor but you never imagined it being like this. The art on the wall was also very strange… You figured it best if you questioned as little as humanly possible, especially the lack of doors. 

“She’s over here Peter darling!” The older woman said before waving goodbye to you, walking out of the room, Peter and Camille walked in, Camille being dismissed, after giving Peter your phone. 

“Why hello.” A light haired man said with a.. Key hole mask over his face. This day was gonna be longer than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The order of my chapters some how got out of wack, so im trying really hard to fix it. If you're reading this much later im sure ill have it under control by then, but if somethings amiss, im sorry!


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for you to meet the band! And others. Guess your small ex-fangirl heart couldn't take it.

After a long discussion about things you weren't quite sure you understood. You came to understand one thing, and that was that there was no leaving the manor for you, and no going back to work.. And if they had seen her at the Walter manor? Who knows what would happen to you. 

“Just to bring all that to a clean and understandable closing, because this chapter has neatly jumped over any of the long and boring bits. The company you’re working for, hopefully not anymore, is trying to harness the power of our robots and use it for artificial soldiers. They’ve begun spying on us and.. Well. You’re probably at risk of either spreading information or getting harmed. So we’ve decided to keep you here.” Peter said moving his hands to his hips triumphantly. 

You looked at him and blinked, slowly moving down to sit on the floor. Thinking over it you.. Weren't opposed. Your apartment was small and cramped and you hardly had food in your kitchen, and if you really thought about it, living here would teach you much more about robotics than your job would of. 

“Oh!” He spoke up again, looking down at you. “You’ll need someone to show you the ropes. Keep you out of trouble. Keep an eye on you!... A body guard. To be at your side at all times. Just in case. I know the perfect man… Sort of, for the job!” He looked back before looking down at you once more. “You must meet the band. And the other workers!” 

You tilted your head before looking down at the floor, your cheeks going red. After a few deep breaths you finally stood up. “A-A bodyguard..?” You said before realizing it was ignored. The masked man then motioned for you to follow, pressing an intercom button on the wall. 

“Hello everyone… Well not everyone. David, Bunny, Sam. Bring the bots and yourselves to the room left of the kitchen would you?” He said, a mid toned voice responding happily. 

“Yes sir.” You recognized his voice… That must of been David. You had never met him but the interviews you had seen with him made you fawn over his voice. It was so surreal to think you were about to meet them all in person after so long of being a fan. There was a point where you’d say you even had a crush on the man and his robotic counterpart. It was kinda funny to think how similar they looked, considering the robots were built long before them, likely based on the workers at the time. Perhaps the genes were just strong. 

Before you knew it a robotic girl you recognized as Rabbit ran in, smiling from ear to ear, or as much as her artificial jaw would allow. She almost tackled you in a hug, with the weight of her metal frame almost taking you down. “H-H-Hello! My names R-Rabbit!” A woman with a long white dress-like lab coat unbuttoned and draped over a pink tanktop and black pants, goggles on her head, and black and pink hair hanging over her shoulders. 

“Hey now Rabbit. Give her a break! She’s new.” That was Bunny. Isabella Bennett. She worked on rabbit. She was so pretty, it almost shocked you to see her in person, actually.. It really shocked you. 

“H-Hi Rabbit..” You said as you patted the robots back, she then let go of you, placing her hands on her hips, looking toward her mechanic. 

“Well hellllooo.” Said another robot walking in, peircing blue eyes and copper face, adorned with an orange mustache. “Would you like a sandwich?” He said with a slight lisp, matching the one that his human mechanic had. You shook your head, still in shell shock, mouth slightly agape as people you had only dreamed of meeting walked in, greeting you like you were the special one. “More for me!” He responded with happily. Another man walked it, adorning a white buttoned up lab coat similar in fabric to Bunny’s but much different in style. He had probably been working not long ago, seeing as though his uniform was put much more together currently than Bunny’s, who’s seemed to be lazily thrown on. 

“And me.” The second red head stated, adjusting his glasses. “Samuel luke nice to meet you.” He said looking at you, nodding his head. The lisp was noted by you once more. “Spine and David are on their way, they fell a bit behind cuz david forgot his coat. Must of wanted to look fancy or something” He shrugged. You nodded, absolutely speechless, looking all of them over.

“We still don’t know why shes here Petes.” Bunny said, looking at peter, tiling her head toward you. “Gonna explain that to us?”   
“Once everyone’s here yes.” Peter said crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well hello there.” The Spine said flashing a titanium white smile directly toward you. You raised a hand awkwardly taking a step back, face bright red. The Spines smile seemed to falter, before returning, yet not as brightly as David came in, breathing rather heavily. He placed his hands on his knees, raising a hand as if telling everyone to wait as he caught his breath. 

“Hey ya.” He said finally standing straight. His lab coat once more matched everyone else’s in fabric, but it was long, down to his ankles, and layered over a black buttoned up shirt, half unbuttoned and an ode green t-shirt, paired with black slacks. He gave a smirk that matched The Spines in shape, and in the feeling it gave you. Your heart skipped a beat, face only growing more red. “So peter. Gonna tell us who this is?” 

You would of introduced yourself if not for the fact that your vision went black. Guess you got too excited. You fell backwards, being partially caught by each the closest bot and person. Bunny and Rabbit. They slowly set you to the ground before looking at each other.

Rabbit looked over at The Spine and David with a mischievous grin. The Spine simply frowned as David approached cautiously. “Was It something I did?” The Spine said softly, watching from afar. Sam walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. 

“Humans are weird. She just got overwhelmed, y’know? Girls heart couldn’t take it.” 

The Spine nodded, crossing one arm over his chest, resting his other elbow on it and placing a palm on his cheek. 

“Well that was unexpected.” Peter said, as Bunny made sure you were still alive. “Spine, David. You’re going to want to pay attention to this.. Bunny if you could take her to an empty bed or something. That would be swell.” Bunny nodded and picked you up, taking you off to another room as peter began to explain the situation to everyone. 

“So [f/n] is g-gonna be stayin here?” Rabbit asked, tilting her head. 

“Yes. And The Spine is going to keep an eye on her. And David here can make sure she still has someone human alongside her, being around only robots could get weird, there are problems she could have that The Spine wouldn’t understand.” Peter replied. 

“Wait, so I’ll have to look after both of them?” David questioned. 

“Only sometimes. I trust The Spine can be without supervision.” Peter answered. Meanwhile The Spine was standing near a doorway, leaning against it still in that ‘thinking man’ position, only looking up when his name was mentioned. 

“I’ll try not to let you down sir.” The Spine didn’t want to make a promise he feared he couldn’t keep, with your previous reaction to seeing him he was scared he wouldn’t be a good match, and feared that you were even frightened of him. Little did he know you were simply a very, very big fan. 

“Oh I’m sure you won’t. Go find the girl would you? Maybe give her a tour.” Peter said as he waved a hand dismissing everyone. “Everyone else may return to work.” He then walked off to go do his own thing. 

“So where’s she gonna sleep?” Hatchworth whispered to Sam, who only shrugged in response.


	5. Ropes are just acoustic wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pretty strange wake up call, The Spine takes you on a mini tour.

Woah. You just had the weirdest dream. You dreamt that Peter Walter VI basically kidnapped you for your own safety. Ha. Wait.

You opened your eyes, a red sheet covering your face. Wait. Your sheets aren't red. You cautiously lifted the sheet from your face, it was a dark room. You could barely see anything. You sat up, hearing something, a soft whirring, like a computer left on for too long. As you looked around you then noticed a soft green glow coming from the corner… Two green glows. 

Eyes. You saw eyes, looking downward. Your heart began to race, shifting back in the bed, you almost screamed, but nothing came out. The green eyes, moved up from their apparent spot on the floor, and up to you. The figure the eyes belonged to stood, and you fell off the bed. The lights came on and you heard someone coming your way. 

“Miss [l/n] are you alright?” Said a very concerned Spine. You realized it wasn’t a dream. You also realized that your skirt was blown up as you fell, you quickly covered yourself red faced as the spine looked away once you came into his sight. You could hear loud buzzing and whirling of his gears speeding up as you finally stood up. 

“S-Sorry… Uh… Spine…?” You said softly catching your breath. You then looked around. “What room am I in?” You asked, looking back at him, he was still looking away. You were still blushing, a lot, he probably saw whatever underwear you were wearing. Thinking back on it it was probably a red thong, aka the least pleasant pair of panties to be Marilyn Monroe’d in. Anyway. 

“David Bennetts. He offered to sleep on a couch for your comfort.” He still refused to look over at you, and you decided not to say anything. 

“What time is it?” You asked, looking around for a clock.. Noticing that, like any other room you had been in, there was no door to this one, just a door frame. 

“4:35 Am. You slept a rather long time after your… Incident. I hope you’re feeling alright. Sam said he hoped you would sleep till morning so you could start the new day fresh.” The Spine responded. You grabbed the front of your skirt nervously.

“Well.. Now that I am up.. Could you.. Show me ‘the ropes’ as Mr. Walter said.” You wanted to show your uttermost respect when speaking of him, and while you must of sounded and seemed scared, you were actually quite happy to be alone with The Spine, but all and all you just wanted to change yours and his attention from your underwear. “.. I’d like to know what I’m getting into..”

“Oh! Of course. There isn’t much going on at this time of night.. I suppose we could start with the hall of wires.” The Spine said, finally looking at you, moving a hand to his chin before turning on his heel, walking toward the ‘door’. You smiled and followed along. 

“What’s the hall of wires?” You asked, moving besides him. You almost giggled as you noticed the slight bounce in his hydrolic step. You thought it was cute. 

“It’s a programming room. I can personally unhook from my body and plug into the room itself. This allows me to either ‘surf the web’ or.. Download content.” He looked down at you from the corner of his eye, having a slight smile on his lips. 

“Downloading content huh?” You said in a joking tone looking up at him. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly before raising one. 

“Yes. That is what I said.” He said slowly looking forward once more. “Are you feeling alright? You may have hit your head when you fainted.” 

At first you looked up at him with a confused look before laughing, he seemed confused in return. “You really are a robot.” You commented, looking forward. He seemed a bit concerned with said response. Luckily you arrived at the hall of wires before things could get more awkward. 

“It’s the only room with a door.” He commented as he opened it, holding it for you.

“I imagine it’s a useful room then.” You said softly, looking around as you walked in. “... Woah.” 

“Impressive is it not?” The Spine asked proudly. “I spend a lot of time here.” 

“It’s like a computer for your mind, then?” You looked to him.

He nodded placing his hands in his pockets. “Exactly, well.. If my mind wasn’t already a computer. Any questions?”  
“How do you connect and disconnect with your body?” You asked. Your interest for robotics was showing.

“Well, my spine can remove from my body, attached to my head.. Leaving me with a.. Snake like appearance. I have small pegs along the sides of said spine, they stick out only slightly, as I slide back into my body they connect to their rightful places. It took a lot of practice to do so without someone’s help I might add.” He smiled proudly. He seemed to enjoy the attention. 

“You truly are a work of art.” You said placing your hands on your hips, before walking over to a large pile of enormous wires. “Can you all communicate from here?” 

“Of course. We can also communicate over the wifi. Word does travel fast that way.” He seemed like he was going to continue speaking, but it was then that a screen descended from the ceiling. 

“Greeterings!” The screen said, a claw like hand hanging next to it. 

You were taken aback for a moment. That must of been Qwerty. “Hello.” You said meekly. 

“Hello Qwerty. I’m sure you’ve heard of our new guest. She’ll be staying with us for a while.” The Spine said motioning toward you. 

“BEEP BOOP. Computing. Lolz. [f/n]. Welcome. ^^” Qwerty responded. 

“It’s my pleasure to meet you!” You said happily. 

“Muzturd?” the claw ascended before coming back down, holding a bottle of mustard. You raised an eyebrow, The Spine then stepped in front of you, Proceeding to get a squirt of mustard to the chest. 

He sighed heavily. “Qwerty.” The screen pulled back nervously. “Do you have to do this every time we have a new guest.” 

“May-B.. Lolz” It responded, The Spine did not seem pleased. He walked over to a platform on the floor, and you watched as the screen disappeared up into the ceiling. 

“Are you alright?” you asked, walking toward The Spine. “That can’t be good for you.” 

“Luckily it’s just my clothing ruined.” arms then once more came from the ceiling, pulling off his vest, tie and shirt, and quickly replacing them in seconds. You got a quick glimpse of what his body looked like, but one thing that stood out was the bright blueish green light coming from his chest, it was similar to the ones shown through Hatchworth and Rabbits outfits. You always thought it was an aesthetic choice, but perhaps it had a purpose. Could that be the core the file had spoken of?

Your train of thought was broken as The Spine once more approached. “Sorry you had to see that. But I suppose.. That would make us even.” 

You wondered what he meant for a moment before remembering what had happened when you first woke up. You then laughed awkwardly, blushing darkly. “O-oh, yeah! I guess it does.” 

“Well. Would you like to proceed to the next place on our small tour?” He asked. 

“Sure. Where would that be?” You tilted your head as he motioned for you to follow, walking out of the HOW, closing the door behind the both of you. 

“Well. Since it’s Friday the tower of tacos is closed. I’ll have to show you that next tuesday. As is the Widow's walk of waffles… Walters probably not up yet, but today's his feeding day for Marshmallow so we probably won’t see either of them today… “ He placed a hand on his chin, thinking. “Hm. You know I don’t walk around the manor often. If you’d like I could show you my room.” 

“Well, that sounds like fun.” You smiled, continuing to walk around. “Though.. I’ve got to ask, what on earth those other rooms are? Oh… and… Who’s Marshmallow?” 

“You are full of questions aren't you. Lucky for you questions are what keep me running. To an extent.” He chuckled. “I’ll have to leave the rooms uses as a surprise, so you don’t get bored here. And.. Well. Marshmallow is Pete’s cat. He’s very large, peter feeds him in the 8th dimension.” 

You blinked a few times. “Peter has access to the 8th dimension?” 

“Peter has spent his life discovering things his family has left behind in the manor, and learning how to use them. He has access to many things. Living here you’re likely to learn to.. Accept things without questioning. It is a very weird place.” He pursed his lips for a moment, before looking down at you. “Anyway, Here we are.” 

You looked up and saw a sign hanging above the doorway you had been lead to that read “The Spine” in elegant gold lettering. You decided you would do as he said and question as little as possible, so you simply smiled and walked in.


	6. Only Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a little bit about The Spine, prehaps a sad secret you'll have to explore later.

It wasn’t what you were expecting when he said it was his room. You expected a human’s bedroom. This looked more like an office with a wardrobe in it. You looked around as The Spine walked in behind you, looking almost concerned as you looked over at him. When he noticed your attention he smiled a bit awkwardly. 

Truth be told he was probably concerned that you would judge him, to attempt to ease his worry you smiled. “Its pretty!” You said happily, which seemed to calm him a bit. You noticed a few things in the room, a desk with papers and notebooks spread across it, and a chair tucked into the nook in front. A large black wardrobe which hopefully held clothing, and 3 hooks, one empty and two adorned with two different kinds of black hats. There was also a chair in a corner, with a large wire coming from the wall besides it. That was probably his ‘bed’, likely a charging station of some sort. 

“Since we’ll be forced more or less to spend time together, I suppose I should attempt to get to know you?” He said, cocking his head to the side. You raised an eyebrow before snickering. 

“Yes I suppose so. And I you.” You tried to mimic his strange way of speaking, he sounded professional most of the time, and a little old timey, with some strange modern quirks from time to time. You moved to sit in his desks chair, crossing your legs and nodding. “What do you want to know?” You asked him. 

“You fainted when I came in” He said, looking to the side, with his eyebrows furrowed, he looked a little pained asking the rather blunt question. “Why is that?” 

Your face went pure red as he asked. You then stuttered trying to get your words out, and as you had still not made a clear word, he continued. “Do I scare you?” You blinked a few times, pulling your head back a bit. You could understand why he would think that. You fainted when first meeting him, and cowered away from him the second time you saw him. After a few awkward moments you finally thought of the words to speak.

“N-no!” You broke the silence, protesting loudly, standing up. “O-of course not!” He seemed taken aback, looking at you. “I…” You then fell silent for a moment, sitting back down and looking at your lap. “I’m a big fan.. I.. I’ve loved your music for years. You were my favorite.. It just… Surprised me to finally see you in person” Your cheeks were pure red, and The Spine seemed to watch you curiously, before laughing. It was short lived, and very robotic, but you could tell he was trying. 

“I’m your favorite?” He repeated, smiling. “How fit that I was assigned to you then.” He walked over to the chair by the wire, grabbing it and moving it to where he could sit in front of you. “I’m Relieved then. I was considering asking Pete to have only David walk you around. 

You slowly looked up, biting your lip. “Why would you think I feared you?” 

“You read that file. Our fans know of the war but you must of seen more detail of what we’re capable of.. What I’m.. Capable of. I was featured as a soldier in a World war.. I was a monster.” He said solemnly. While you knew that they couldn’t feel in the same way humans could, you could tell it pained him to talk about, you always assumed it went farther than they let on, and with some recordings you had seen of their shows, they obviously had some sort of robot-PTSD. 

“I never got to read the file. Camille took my phone before I got the chance to.” You admitted. “I don’t really know what mr.Walter fears.” 

He clenched his jaw a bit, a sound of metal tightening could be heard as he did so. “You didn’t read it?” 

“Nope. And besides.” You smiled. “Even knowing that, you’re still my favorite. You’re not a monster for doing what you were made to do, especially when you learn past it.” 

He looked down. “I’m still a monster.” He said before obviously realizing he had done so out loud, he straightened up and cleared his throat. “You worked for a robotics company yes? You must know quite a bit.” 

You decided to let that little slip up of his slide, as you didn’t feel close enough to him to pry. “Yes.. Well, I’ve mostly learned about weapons… And I’m more of a… Personal assistant than anything. I never got to work on anything.” You frowned slightly. 

“That’s unfortunate.” The Spine said before standing. “I know where to show you next.” He smiled once more, and once more redness pulled to your cheeks. 

“Really?” You stood. “Where to?” 

“It’s a surprise.” He then began to walk out of the room, and you quickly followed smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny chapter! but its a preface for later relationship development between you and The Spine. I just wanted to get a little hint at whats been eating up the spine. The next few chapters might also be pretty small, sorry for the size differences!


	7. Goggles Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spine shows you his hobby, Rabbit notices something either of you have yet to do.

The Spine lead you down some halls,and through some very strange rooms, filled with openings to stranger doors. This place was like wonderland. A mad house… Not that you minded. You were always quite jealous of Alice’s chance to get to go on such an adventure. You were lost in thought as to what this surprise could be, and The Spine refused to even give a hint. 

After a long while of walking you finally came to what seemed to be an abandoned dark room, and The Spine finally spoke up. “There are many labs in the manor that are no longer in use.” He stepped into the darkness, turning on the lights, revealing just that, a lab. In said lab there was a table with some scrap parts, and something that seemed to be a toy being built on it. 

You beamed, walking in, looking around. It was everything you ever thought it would be, and more, but your attention was immediately drawn to the thing being built on the table. You walked over and tilted your head. “Whats this?” You asked. 

“That, Miss [l/n] is what I wanted to show you. There have been many projects that various walters have started and never completed. Toys, trinkets, things never given an Artificial intelligence. David and myself.. Enjoy taking them apart and rebuilding them. Sometimes it feels strange, I’d assume the same way it feels strange to dissect a frog as a human.. But these were never alive.” He Then held out a pair of gloves and goggles. “Here.” 

You looked at what he offered you, your mouth slowly opening, before you squealed, grabbing them and putting them on. “That’s so cool! This is all so cool” 

“Well.. Since you think that’s interesting. Id imagine you’d find doing it yourself to be more so.” He smiled motioning his hands to the thing on the table. 

“R-Really? I’ve only read books! And taken apart small things. Are you sure?” You asked, looking from the toy to him. 

“Well you only learn by practicing. This is a very simple toy. I can walk you through this one.” He said pulled up two chairs sitting in one. He pulled the toy closer as you sat down next to him. “This one has a wind up mechanism and when you wind it up it triggers smaller functions that make it walk, The mechanisms are similar to the ones in rabbit, but hers are electrically powered. I’m sure you’ve seen many.” You watched intensly. He then grabbed a screwdriver, handing it to you. You took it and examined the toy. “Unscrew these to open up the casing.” He directed you. 

“Yes sir.” You said, catching him a bit off guard, but you did as he asked, and peeled back the metal casing, revealing the inside. You looked around it. 

“Now this, this is the toys mainspring.” He pointed “As you wind the key it tightens this spring, and when you let go, it begins to unwind, causing the gears to start spinning.” He leaned over, and grabbed the toy, and began to wind it. He then set it down on its side so you could watch it turn the gears. 

“I used to do stuff like this when I was little. First with toys and then with things like speakers, headphones, anything I could get at goodwill, but this is so much more.. Interesting than modern day wind up toys.” You said softly. 

Some time passed as he continued to walk you through it, telling stories and giving facts along the way. Once you had finished putting it back together you had learned about a lot more than just wind up toys, including how motors of cars, and motors of robots toys differed, how oil lubricated the robot’s joints and how they needed to monitor their oil levels like a cars, and more.   
“I could show you something more complex. But it is also a bit more.. Life like, as a warning.” The Spine looked at you, and as he saw that you were absolutely excited he stood, walking over to a sheet. He pulled it off to reveal an automaton. It looked like a human-esk body shape, but the robotics inside were completely uncovered, except for the face. It held a neutral expression, and seemed to be sitting at a desk with a paper on it. 

“An Automaton? This is what you were based on correct?” You asked, looking at him. He nodded.

“Steam Powered Giraffe, the original singing automatons. Programed to entertain you tonight!” He moved like he was introducing a concert, you had heard him say that in recordings for concerts before. 

You chuckled. “Does this one draw?” 

“Exactly. David removed the casing so he could watch the gears tu--” He turned around looking at the doorway, your eyes followed. 

“Aww! Spine-y, You showin her your secret hideouts?” Said Rabbit walking in. “Ya even let her use Davids goggles!” 

You blushed darkly taking off the goggles and setting them on the table, The Spine then covered the automaton, huffing out a bit of steam. “They aren’t quite secret if anyone can find them now are they Rabbit.” He replied, turning on his heel to walk over to her. “Peter asked me to show her the ropes. The Ropes are being shown.” 

“I’m sure with all this robotalk the r-r-ropes ain’t the only things bein’ shown” She smirked, raising her eyebrows. You couldn’t help but snicker rather embarrassedly as she teased her brother. 

“Well. Yes. I was showing her the inner workings of an Automaton.” He crossed his arms. 

Rabbit then slung an arm around his shoulder, leaning on him. “Spine! You dog, she’s been hea’ for l-l-less than 24 hours and you’re already showin her your inner workings?” 

“Now why would I--” He stopped mid sentence falling silent, and rabbit simply let go of him, moving over to you and placing her hands on your shoulders. 

“Nows h-h-hows about you let a pro show you how this whole tour thing is done.” You looked over at The Spine who seemed to be frozen, then back up at rabbit. 

“Peter said I was suppose to stay with Spine.. Didn’t he?” You said meekly, not wanting to leave the Silver robot behind, especially in such a state. 

“Aw. You g-g-gotta be a wet blanky huh? Guess my bro here really is the perfect match for ya. Well I’m sure I’ll see you around anyway, we can chat then r-r-right?” She asked. 

“Of course! M-maybe when I know a bit more about the place I’ll be aloud to hang out more.” You said. You really did want to hang out with her, but with The Spine unusually stiff and silent you were a bit worried. Unusually? You actually didn’t know what was usual or not around here. You guess you’d find out slowly. 

“Then Toodles!” Rabbit said before leaving the room, shooting a finger gun and a wink at The Spine before hand. 

You walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. “Are you okay?” You asked, tilting your head. He steamed for a moment before snapping out of it, looking down at you. 

“Of course! I’m perfect. Without flaws.” He said, you smiled at the pompous tone, even the most serious of robots tended to be silly. 

“Well then. Shall we continue?” You asked, motioning around. 

“The others are starting to wake up.. It’d best to do this when no one can interrupt.” He responded, not realizing the insinuation that could be taken from his wording. 

“Should we find the others? … I’m sort of hungry..” You didn’t want to be a bother, but the moment you mentioned your hunger The Spines ‘fatherly’ instinct kicked in.

“Why didn’t you say so?” He then grabbed your hand gently and began to lead you quickly out of the lab, shutting off the lights as he did so. “I know humans can get weak if they do not eat regularly. Are you alright?” You looked down at him holding your hand as he lead you to the kitchen, trying to respond, you couldn’t help but giggle. 

“I’m fine! I just.. Fainted before eating last night.” You finally said.

“Well, I’ll have Mike or one of the others cook you something. You haven’t met mr reed, Or Chelsea and Steve yet have you? Perhaps you’ll see them.” He responded as you continued on. You noted that his hand was warm, like the bottom of a computer. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long, iv got major writers block! I hope you like it!


	8. Breakfast with Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have breakfast with some of the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SO SORRY for how long this took i got mad writers block and couldn't find a good place to end the chapter well enough to post it, i still think it feels a little rushed but! i hope you like it!!

Camille and Bunny were talking when The Spine lead you into the kitchen. The Spine raised a hand as a greeting and Bunny set down her coffee to walk over to you, hands on her hips, her uniform done up much more tidily than before. “Well, If it isn’t our own little doll face.” She laughed. “How ya holding up?”

“The Spines been showing me around… But I’m pretty hungry.” You replied trying to be casual, but your cheeks were covered with a bright red. 

 

“We were about to head out for breakfast. I don’t think Peter wants you leaving, but I’m sure Mr. Reed would be happy to help you out when he comes down. He’s a great cook.” Bunny then looked to The Spine. “Ya playing nice?” 

 

“Well Miss. Bennett I’m not playing, but I am being as nice as possible.” He smiled, you could tell he didn’t interact with humans much. He didn’t seem to understand certain words, or sayings.

 

“Good. C’mon Camille, let’s get Sam.” You waved to Camille, and she waved back. 

 

“Have fun!” You called after them. Camille responded with a ‘Thanks!’ You then looked up to The Spine before moving to look at the coffee on the table. “Can I have some..?” 

 

“Of course. Let me pour you some.” The Spine walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a cup and setting it down, pouring into it, handing you the steaming hot glass. You set it in front of you and blew on it lightly. 

 

“Thank you. You.. Are kind of like a servant aren’t you? When you’re not playing music I mean..” You looked down at your glass, hoping the question wouldn’t offend. 

 

“We were eventually programed to make certain things easier. Opening cans, Reaching things, changing light bulbs. However we were never programed to cook, due to the fact that we can not taste.” He gave a programed laugh,that seemed to cut off shortly. He then sat down at the table,and you joined him. That’s when two other people walked in. Michael and Peter. 

 

“Spine, I must ask you ta step back from your current duty. Marshmallows litter box needs cleaning, Todays his feedin day.” Peter said, placing his hands on his hips. “Michael here will look after [f/n] until David wakes up.” 

 

Michael stepped forward, holding out a hand and smiling kindly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you [f/n], Peter told me about your situation.”

 

The Spine stood up and sighed. “Well, I suppose I will see you later today Miss [l/n]. This is going to take a while.” You swallowed and nodded. 

 

“Really i-it’s my honor.” You stood, holding out your hand to Michael, almost ignoring what The Spine said as he left the room. 

 

“I’ll leave you too alone. Duty calls!” Peter said before turning on his heel and leaving as well. 

 

Michael shook your hand but soon walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bowl of batter and eggs. “You must be starving.” 

 

“A little bit.” You laughed. “Do you need any help?” You asked, feeling a bit more casual with him, he wasn’t a big wig within the band, and he seemed a bit timid himself, which was comforting. 

 

“Nah, you’re our guest.” He proceeded to crack eggs into a pan, before putting it on the fire. “How do you like your eggs?” 

 

“Anyway is just fine” You smiled. 

 

“Rad, I’ll just make mine and yours together then.” He continued to cook, and you watched him with your head tilted. You were a fan of his, he seemed so multi talented, it was to be respected. “So, must be hard for you to get used to it here. I knew it was when I first moved in.” 

 

“How did you end up here?” You asked.

 

“You know, It’s hard to remember what exactly lead to this. But I remember going to their show, and Sam approached me, and he asked if I wanted to meet the band I said yes of course, I was kinda young at the time. And when I got to the band, they offered me a place, to make a long story short.” He smiled fondly. After a few moments of silence he started up pancakes. It didn’t take him long to finish, maybe it had been 5 minutes, maybe 20, you had gotten a little lost in thought, thinking about how you could even be here forever. 

 

“That. Smells amazing.” A voice chimed in from the doorway, you recognized it as none other than Steve Negrete. “Who’s this little song bird?” The man asked, walking up to the table. “Names Steve. You are?” He held out his hand.

 

“Peter didn’t tell you about her?” Michael asked sliding both of you plates, setting one down for himself. 

 

“Hes holding out on me!” Steve said rather loudly, still holding out his hand. You shook it, smiling, his personality was a bit more intimidating than Michael's but he seemed fun. 

 

“My name’s [f/n]. I guess I'm living here now.” You said before Steve put his hands on his hips. 

 

“Well then. Welcome to the manor, if you need a place to shack up, feel free to call on me” He finger snapped two thumbs toward himself. “Nah I’m just kidding.” You laughed nervously, Your cheeks have been burning since you got to the manor, and nothing anyone said was helping you. He plopped down in a seat, as did michael. 

 

“Its.. Amazing to get to be here.” You said before looking down at your food. Steve had already started eating, and with a fork full of food in his mouth he spoke. 

 

“Oh? Whys that? You a fan?” 

 

You nodded. “I was at one point.. And I guess I am still, I can’t deny that.” Michael smiled toward you.

 

“Well, It’s always nice to meet a fan.” He said happily. You took a bite from the food, blinking a few times, wondering how someone could make eggs taste so good, you couldn’t help but make a slight moan sound as you swallowed. You barely realized the sound you made when you opened your blissfully shut eyes to see a blushing Michael and a raised eyebrow from Steve. You blinked a few times and laughed nervously. 

 

“S-sorry! I haven’t had.. Something h-homemade in a while…” You said looking down at your food, feeling a fool of yourself. It was then that a sleepy David stumbled in.

 

“H-” He yawned. “Hey guys.” He walked over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a glass. “Whats up with the red on everyones face?” David had a fast stutter, in almost every sentence, but it was hardly a bother seeing as though it was recovered before you even noticed he had stuttered. 

 

Steve was about to say something but Michael cut him off, “David, glad you’re up, you’re gonna be watching [f/n] today! Spines got.. Work to do.” 

 

“Oh, its uh, friday right?” David asked. “Feeding day.. Poor guy.” He added on, answering his own question. He then turned to you. “Well, guess we’ll be spending the day together.” You laughed nervously and nodded. 

 

“It sounds like fun!” You said quickly before distracting yourself from your thoughts by awkwardly continuing to eat, as you did so Steve stood.

 

“Well I’m going to. Head out. Have fun.” He then turned and quickly walked out, David chuckled. 

 

“He’s acting weird.” David commented. Michael nodded but looked away. 

 

“There’s some extra pancakes on the counter if you want to eat, David.” Michael said. David then looked to the counter moving over to put some on a plate. 

 

“It’s always great when you cook Michael.” He sat down next to you. “So [f/n] You fainted yesterday before you could say much about yourself, don’t think you gave a proper introduction.”

“O-Oh. Yeah.. S-sorry about that..” You sighed before sitting up straight. “My name is [f/n].. But you already know that. I was a scientist.. An--” 

 

Michael raised his hand ever so slightly. “Miss, Peter already told all of us those things..” David nodded. 

 

“I meant to ask about you. Perhaps why you fainted?” He chuckled. 

 

“Oh!.. Oh. Well..” You cleared your throat, looking away. “Im.. uh.. A big fan of.. All of you. As musicians and robotics experts..” 

 

“Experts? Thanks. I wouldn’t say that though.” David said coyly. 

 

“The Spine showed me your lab, and explained that you’ve always had an interest in taking things apart and putting them back together. That sounds like someone who at least is interested in being an expert…” You smiled. “I think you deserve the title.” 

 

“You’re too kind miss [l/n]” He smiled that crooked and pure white smile. Your heart skipped a beat. 

 

“It means a lot to have someone say something like that.” Michael nodded. “I’d love to stay but I have work to do.” He stood and moved to the door. “Have fun. And [f/n]? Good luck.”


	9. A Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize that everyone in the manor is much too attractive, you also realize that you know nothing about the world you've stepped into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I GET THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK BUT IT SHOULD PICK UP FROM HERE.  
> I tried my best to put in more humans, but I have a harder time writing them, especially sam, so you might not get as much as them as I hoped. If you want you can put some things you'd like to see in the future, in the comments!

You looked down at the table and sipped from your cup. Now that Michael was gone you automatically felt much more awkward. David didn’t seem to be affected, he ate happily. He eventually looked up, still with a bit of food in his cheek. “How are you? Did you sleep well?” 

“Huh?” You looked up at him and nodded. “Oh.. Uh, yeah. I did, You’re beds uh… Really comfortable…” You could feel your skin heat up as you thought about it. 

“Ha, yeah. Bad back.” He said, swallowing, before moving to stretch slightly. “The couch wasn’t so nice.” 

You then recalled the fact that David had a bad back, and immediately felt awful. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, from now on I’ll sleep on the couch, really. It’s not a problem f-for me!” You might of said that a bit louder than you’d like to, and it simply got a laugh out of him.

“Well if you insist, I won’t protest. But I have a feeling you won’t be sleeping on the couch.” He shrugged. 

“What do you.. Mean?” You asked. 

“Sam and Hatchworth said we should get you a bed. They want to put it in The Spines room, since it’s the only bedroom without one, and we don’t much want you sleeping in a lab.” He took another bite from his food. “Y’know? Not to mention.. Convenience, for The Spine.” 

“O-Oh! …. Oh.” You took a deep breath in. “W-Well.. I don’t want to be a financial burden, beds are expensive!” 

“Now don’t worry about that, Peters Loaded.” He laughed and you awkwardly laughed along. 

“I’ll have to thank them…” You sipped the last bit of coffee. 

You heard footsteps, coming fast. Rabbit dashed in, sliding on her feet, landing in front of the fridge, leaning her elbow on it, looking in your direction.. “Hey Davey, I need all the pickles in this fine establishment.” You raised an eyebrow, as did david. “For. Reasons.” 

“Uh. You don’t eat.. Why do you…” He sighed. “Never mind, just take them.”

“I w-w-w-was going to anyway!” She said happily as she opened the fridge grabbing a jar. “Oh, [f/n]. I have a pre-e-e-ttyy big secret I gotta tell ya. But ya gotta wait till we can be alone.” She moved the jar against your face, and pretended to speak through it. “Y-you never know when someone’s watchin.” She looked at David and then stood straight with a loud creek. “Bye!” She then ran out, leaving you completely confused. You just slowly moved to look at David.

“She has a few loose screws.” He said softly, shaking his head. “So, [f/n]. Any idea on what she wants to tell you?” 

“No idea..” You looked down, furrowing your eyebrows. 

“She’s probably just messing with you y’know” He said trying to be comforting, but you couldn’t help but feel something was up, you decided to just let it go for now. 

“She’s a jokester, isn’t she?” You commented. 

“Ha, yeah. She likes mischief that’s for sure.” David shoveled another bit of food into his mouth. And you simply sipped from your glass. A woman with short blue hair walked in, she looked very much like Camille. 

“Hey David. Oh, You’re [F/N] Right?” She was wearing a white turtleneck, black leggings and long black and white striped socks, probably what she wore under her uniform. 

“You’re Chelsea, Right?” You asked, she smiled. 

“Right you are.” David said. 

“So, What's on your guys’s plates today?” Chelsea asked, sitting down at the table. 

“Well, We do have to run diagnostics on Hatchworth today. He’s been glitching out more than normal,and Sam asked for my help.” He leaned back, lifting the front legs of the chair off the floor. 

“Hatchworth’s always getting into trouble. He’s probably got something stuck in his gears again.” David nodded in agreement, and you silently watched over the conversation, just then Chelsea turned to you and smiled brightly. Your eyes widened and for a moment you had to ask yourself why everyone in this band was so incredibly attractive. She chuckled at your reaction. “With what I’ve heard from my sister, I’d imagine it’s pretty exciting to be around all this. Are you having a good time so far?” 

You nodded. “Yes! … Yes. I am it’s. Been amazing, I can imagine that i’ll be better off here than I was even in school… And I get to witness a diagnostic?” You asked, looking at David, who nodded smiling. All of them seemed to act like you were an excited kid, but could you blame them? You were acting like an excited kid. There was no doubt about that. Though it was more than nice you had to admit, to have all their attention like that. 

“Its nice to have that kind of energy in the manor. Things have been kinda boring around here lately.” Chelsea said, you laughed, you figured she had to be kidding. She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. 

“Boring? Around here? You guys have a Tower of tacos.” You said, again still thinking she must be joking. 

“Anything can be boring if you’ve been around it long enough.” David commented. “Though, I gotta agree, it’s nice to have some.. Different energy. Less, im going to jump out from behind a corner energy, and more.. I’m going to fawn over you until I can’t speak energy.” They both laughed, and your cheeks turned bright red. 

“We have fans of course but, we don’t often get to interact with them. Let alone ones who enjoy our actual job outside of band work, and well.. They like the robots the most, of course.” Chelsea shrugged. “My assignments are down the hall from Sam’s lab, so I’ll walk there with you.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” David stood, placing his hands on his hips. “Let’s go then.”

You stood as well, as did Chelsea, she looked to you and smiled as David turned to lead the way. You both followed. “So. [f/n], Have you ever worked on anything like this before?” You shook your head at Chelsea’s question. 

“You know, I became an intern to be able to, but they never let me even look at the things they made. The Spine showed me a few simple mechanics but.. Its nothing compared to what you guys see on a daily basis.” You made sure to look around as you walked the long halls. 

Slightly awkward conversation went on until you arrive at your destination. Chelsea waved and continued down the hall. David greeted Sam, as Hatchworth sat on a table looking powered down and plugged into a computer. You looked around, the lab that The Spine had shown you was for the most part in active, and not nearly as Walter modernized. Your jaw dropped and Sam and David’s speaking became nonsense. 

Until David tapped your shoulder. “[f/n] You alright? It’s a lot to take in, I know.” 

You shook your head and took a deep breath in. “Do all the labs look like this?” Sam nodded. 

“Course they do. If anyone was gonna get the high tech lab it wouldn’t be me,” He moved to where he was in front of a keyboard. “Now David can you come and help me? His programming seems to just stop every few actions.” David walked over and looked at the screen, humming. 

Watching, you took a step closer, scared to interrupt, but happy to be able to get such a close look at Hatchworths mechanics. He was undressed completely, save for a towel draped across his lap... Which generated more questions than answers. 

Tilting your head you noted that even from the outside you could still see some movement between his outer shell pieces. You could hear David and Sam converse, but nothing would stick, as you were just enthralled with what was before you. You didn’t know how long you had been standing there, but you suddenly came to the realization that it had been a long time, your legs were numbing and the bottom of your feet were hurting. David and Sam still hard at work. 

“D-David.. May I go to the restroom?” You asked meekly, wanting to stretch your legs a little. 

David nodded, and looked over. “Yeah it’s, just down the hall to the left.” You nodded and thanked him, walking out the door.


	10. ...Ducks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabbit takes you to her safe space. (Inspired by the fanfiction, "her safe space" by kipland)

You looked down the hall and began walking, slowly. It was your first time being alone since your days earlier arrival. It was nice to finally have a moment of peace and quiet, it really was stressful to take everything in.

You passed by an intersection with another hall, or tried to. You felt a warm and stiff hand grab you and pull you roughly into a set of arms, a hard, hot chest pressed against your back and a hand over your mouth. 

“N-N-Now I need ya not ta scream otherwise Davey and Sam are gonna come runin’ and ruin all our fun. G-g-got it?” The action suddenly made sense. It was Rabbit. You nodded as she let you go. You noted just how hot her chest plate got, even under clothes. You supposed that being run on steam, they were obviously going to be warm, like The Spines hands, but you didn’t think it would be hot. “Good!” 

You took in a deep breath. “You scared me.” Rabbit pouted. 

“I’m sorry! I just.. I need ta show ya somethin’!” She said before grabbing your hand, much more gently than before, and tugging you along. “C’mon! We’re going out back.” 

Rabbit lead you down long halls and more long halls, you realized that this manor was a lot bigger on the inside than you would of imagined. Soon you reached a doorway that lead to what seemed to be a marvelous garden. She continued to tug you along passed beautiful flowers, some quite literally glowing with beauty. You thought to yourself that those were likely not good to touch. 

Your silly thoughts were hushed as she motioned her hands in a ‘Ta da’ way, toward a pond. Next to the edge sat a jar of pickles. The jar of pickles she had stolen. Next to the jar was a crate filled with little bits of corn, lettuce,oats, and peas. Rabbit happily waved, asking you to sit next to her as she sat beside the jar, opening it and pulling out a pickle and breaking a little piece off. 

“Just-st-st wait..” She said softly as you joined her in seating. She tossed the piece off and a few seconds later, some ducks appeared from the bushes, slipping into the water towards the food. Rabbit then scooped up a bit of corn, and held out her hands to the edge of the pond, the ducks came swimming as if she was their trusted owner. You were a little bit in awe at the display. 

Rabbit then turned to you. “Hold out your h-hands.” She asked of you, and you slowly did as she said. She poured some oats into your palms and moved your hands out toward the water. The ducks moved away at first but, after a few moments, they came and nibbled from your hands, getting a bright smile out of the both of you. 

It was a surreal experience, being taken by a robot, and silently enjoying a moment among nature. You felt like you were in some alternate version of beauty and the beast, where rabbit was Belle and you were the beast. Quite a bit of time passed, and you felt closer to rabbit than you had anyone in a long time, silent among the paddling and quacking of the ducks. As they became disinterested after eating their hearts content, Rabbit laughed softly, looking over at you. 

“They like you,” She started, “T-They don’t like many people. You’re g-g-good.” She smiled and placed her hands on her lap. “I t-trust ya.” 

“I.. That means so much to me.” You spoke softly, still not fully comprehending what exactly had happened. “Thank you.. For taking me here.” You thanked her with the most surreal sincerity you had ever thanked someone with, you could tell from here on out you two were likely to be friends. 

“T-This was only a test my dear!” She said before turning to you fully. “Now that I know we’re alone I can tell ya, they a-a-ain’t the only ones around here that like ya.” She spoke in a way that was almost cryptic sometimes. You simply tilted your head as she continued, crossing her arms. “Ya know, I’ve known my bro q-q-quite some time. Sometimes it feels like a lifetime.” You furrowed your brows a bit, considering they were made within the same day, but you listened, interested in what she said. “And I know those tell tale signs. Now I k-know he ain’t gonna say anything. Cuz he’s a dummins like that but I wanted to tell y------” 

“[F/N]!” David shouted, panting as he ran over. “There you are I was so worried I thought you were” Pant. “And Sam thought you were--” Pant. “And Oh god Peter would of..” He sighed. “Rabbit what are you two doing he--” He looked down at the jar. “Are those the pickles you took this morning? .. Never mind, anyway.. “ You stood up. 

“Mr bennett I am so sorry I just--” You started but rabbit interrupted you as she stood. 

“I w-was gonna give her back! I swear! .. We spent a little m-m-m-ore time than I thought we would..” She placed her hands behind her back, robotically shifting side to side on her feet. 

“It’s okay. No one got hurt or lost.. The day is slowing down, you were gone for hours, it’s almost time for dinner.” David motioned for you both to follow. “The Spine will be finished soon and you can continue to spend your time with him. Just.. Don’t run off like that again without telling me, or him, both of you.” You nodded as you began to follow, feeling like a scolded kid, though you were left wondering what Rabbit ment. 

She leaned over and whispered “You’ll find out soon enough” She snickered and moved ahead to grab Davids arm. “So how’s Hatchy?” She asked, and David began to explain how he was doing fine, and how they fixed him. Though you were more focused on a sentance playing in the back of your head. 

‘They’re not the only ones around here who like you’ You thought about it over and over again. What could she mean by that, was she simply referring to your new friendship? Or was it something more, you were just too blind to wrap your head around. Guess you’d ‘find out soon enough’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one out really quick because I was inspired and I felt like I owed it to anyone who might be my fan, to get out some more content due to that long pause I had. Thank you for sticking around this far and I look forward to more Spine shenanigans. Hope you all enjoyed this cute rabbit interaction!


	11. Dress Up For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play a good game of dress-up with Rabbit and Chelsea!

David walked you and Rabbit back to his lab, in which he leaned against the wall. He looked you up and down. “You know, I didn’t even think about what you were going to wear while you’re here.” He commented. You remembered in that moment that you weren't allowed to leave. You didn’t really have many possessions in your home that meant anything to you, but could you spend your life in a buttoned up shirt, skirt, heels and a lab coat? David continued, “I guess Bunny could go grab whatever she can from your apartment. If you wouldn’t mind that is.” Oh. 

That was a great idea. You nodded, about to speak before Rabbit chimed in. “F-For now we c-c-can play dress up!” She grabbed your arm happily, though she was much taller than you so she had to bend over quite a bit. “Oh please Davey!” You smiled. 

“Dress up sounds fun.” You said, as David sighed. 

“Okay but Chelsea has to be there too.” He said. Rabbit squealed. 

“You have to look good for d-d-dinner, c’mon!” She motioned for David to follow as she ran out of the room, tugging you along behind her, but you couldn’t complain, she was fun to be with. David groaned and quickly walked behind. 

You eventually found Chelsea, and after explaining the idea to her, she simply smiled and was completely on board. 

“So you’re okay with taking the baton?” David asked. Chelsea nodded.

“How much trouble can it be? We’re just gonna pick out an outfit for dinner. It’s not like she has a uniform like the rest of us.” She shrugged, crossing her arms and smiling. David nodded. 

“Alright. I’m gonna go help Sam with something he’s been bugging me about, now that hatchworths fixed.” He added before waving and walking toward the door. “Have fun. Good luck [f/n]” He then left. You wondered what he meant by good luck, but as you turned toward Rabbit, you got a taste of understanding. 

Rabbit smiled brightly, and moved over to Chelsea’s wardrobe opening it. You and Chelsea followed. “Y-Y-You got a lotta stuff here! How come ya never wear any of it?” Rabbit asked. 

“I don’t leave the house often besides concerts, and uniforms and all that. I never really get the chance to wear anything that isn’t casual, or sleepwear.” She answered. 

“It’s all so pretty. I’m sure you look amazing in all of it.” You commented, thinking to yourself how she could probably wear a burlap sack and make it look good. 

“Thank you!” She said happily before pulling out a long white dress. She hummed. “Never mind, don’t think you’re tall enough… Or want to wear white to a Walter Dinner.” You raised an eyebrow but decided to not question it too much. As The Spine said, you learn to not question things. 

She put it back as rabbit pulled out a full sequin dress, short and blue, like it belonged at homecoming or a club. You shook your head and laughed softly. She pouted and put it back. 

You finally found a few dresses that you’d like to try on, they were things that didn’t much fit either of the walter girls, weather it be in fashion or size, but they kept them for sentimental reasons. 

The first a short red cocktail dress, with short sleeves and with a lace back. After a few turns, thumbs up from Rabbit and a shake of the head from Chelsea you decided against it.

The next was a knee length long sleeved navy blue dress with a strange frilly collar. It had a nice black belt, but fit you a little big. 

“Not t-t-tight enough!” Rabbit said loudly, placing her hands on her hips. Chelsea looked you over and looked over to Rabbit. 

“Who’s she trying to impress?” She asked, Rabbit looked away, placing a hand on her chest. 

“I just got a l-l-ittle ruuule I live by, called dress to impres-s-s-s-s. No matter who’s watchin” 

“I’ve got to agree with Rabbit. It’s a little unflattering.” You shrugged, as did Chelsea. She then pulled out a little black dress. Casual, over the shoulder sleeves, and a tight skirt. It was decorated with gold accents, but you deemed it out of your style. 

Rabbit then pulled out a beautiful black and red dress, strapless, low cut, with a black collarbone area. The main part of the dress was red, with a sweetheart design at the chest. It also had a black ribbon around the waist, and a black underskirt. You tried it on and it fit like a glove. 

Chelsea couldn’t help but whistle. It hugged you perfectly, the high waist complimenting every curve on your body. Rabbit squealed and excitedly shouted. “Please t-tell me that’s the one!” 

You laughed and nodded happily. “I love it, of course!” Chelsea looked you over once more. 

“It doesn’t fit me that well, you can keep it if you’d like.” You excitedly hugged her. 

“Thank you!” You were maybe a little too worked up over dinner, but with good reason. 

A lot of time had passed, and you all decided to go to the dining hall after Chelsea and Rabbit got cleaned up. Michael was setting out plates with Steve, and they both smiled to the both of you. Steve maybe a bit brighter than Michael. 

He walked over and moved his hands to his hips, drawing out a whistle as he looked you up and down. “Well, our little bird cleans up nicely.” 

You blushed, laughing softly. “Thank you!” Michael then walked up behind him. 

“You look very nice miss [l/n]” He said sweetly before continuing to place plates. Once he finished he moved to the kitchen to grab the food. Bunny walked into the room and smiled when she saw you. 

“You all play dress up?” She asked, and Rabbit nodded excitedly. “You did good, wanna sit?” 

You were going to nod but Rabbit grabbed your arm. “I want everyone to see her pretty dress!” Bunny laughed and nodded. 

“It deserves the attention.” She and steve sat down, and began a conversation. Camille came in with Hatchworth, talking to she smiled and Hatchworth complimented you quickly before they sat down. 

Next was David and Sam. “Wow, kid, you look great.” Sam said happily. 

“You guys really did a good job picking out the dress. Red and black, matches the band’s aesthetic.” David nodded in approval as he spoke. Chelsea joined them and sat, leaving you and Rabbit standing. 

You were about to tell her something, before The Spine and Peter walked in, Peter with his arm around The Spines shoulders. “Spine my bo---” He started before stopping in front of you. You curtsied to the both of them and smiled brightly. “[f/n]. Nice to see you’re adjusting well and comfortably! You look lovely.” He said, bowing his head, unwrapping his arm from The Spine, who was staring a bit. Peter laughed and waved, before moving over to the table, as did Rabbit, Slipping away while neither of you were paying attention. Your cheeks stayed bright red as The Spine spoke.

“You look amazing miss [l/n].” 

“[f/n]” You corrected him, smiling to show him that it was okay for him to refer to you more personally. He then nodded. 

“[f/n].” He repeated, a bit of steam seeping from his neck vents. He then motioned toward the table. “I suppose you’ll be sitting with me then?” He asked. You nodded happily, and you both sat down. 

Michael brought in food little by little, passing it around, and once everyone was served, he sat down. Peter stood and raised his drink. 

“Cheers for our new member. [f/n]!” Everyone else proceeded to shout ‘cheers’ holding out their drinks in your direction. The Spine smiled over at you and you nodded to him, embarrassed, but happy. Everyone proceeded to eat.. Well Not everyone, The Spine didn’t have a plate, seeing as though he didn’t eat. However Rabbit and Hatchworth had plates. Rabbits food simply fell out from under her jaw, and Hatchworths… Well. You weren’t sure. 

Dinner was going relatively slow, and you could to an extent see that The Spine was uncomfortable, so you tried to eat fast and maybe strike up a conversation. 

“So, Spine, How was your day?” You asked him quietly, he was probably the only one that could hear over everyone else’s conversations. He sighed.

“As good as one’s day can be when they’re shoveling cat feces. But I feel better Knowing I can spend the rest of the day with you.” He reacted to his own words as if he regretted saying that, his gears squeaking. You snickered, and smiled. 

“I’m glad to hear that I can make it better.” You were amazed you could get that sentence out with how red you were, you hoped no one else noticed. 

“How did you spend your day with David?” He asked, placing his hands on his lap. 

“I accidentally spent most of it with Rabbit. David was fixing Hatchworth, Which was interesting to watch, but I wanted to stretch my legs a little… After I walked out Rabbit snatched me up and convinced me to hang out with her near a pond… And then she and Chelsea helped me get dressed.” 

“She took you to the duck pond?” He sounded surprised. “She must really trust you.” 

“She wanted to tell me something,” You remembered “But we never got to it.” You furrowed your brows a bit. You then shook it off. “But! She said that the ducks didn’t like many people, and that because they liked me, I was special.” 

The Spine smiled sweetly. “I’m happy to hear that.” He then looked up, Rabbit was looking at you both giddily, and as he looked over, she turned and proceeded to quickly shove food in her mouth.. Which fell back onto the plate almost untouched. You looked over as well and began to question it before people started standing up, thanking Michael. 

You did the same, followed by The Spine. Sam, David, and Hatchworth came up to you two. 

“Hey, we want to show you both something.” Sam said before asking you both to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.glamourdance.com/images/rnr/large/aria-red-black-rock-n-roll-dress.jpg  
> ^Heres the dress I tried to explain. Anyway.   
> I'm on a roll apparently, so I'm writing as much as I can while I can think of things to write.   
> I also wanted to mention that this series is gonna likely be VERY long and slow burn as long as people keep interest in it, I'll likely keep writing. But on that note I do intend for there to be smut at SOME-POINT but when that happens I'll change the rating on it to something more mature, and add some smut warnings. I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't want that, but honestly before I got attached this idea started as an excuse to write smut, but I needed romantic build up, because theres not enough of that for the spine. I'm rambling. Sorry bout that, feel free to comment anything you'd eventually like to see! I read all the comments and usually respond, and maybe ill use your idea!


	12. A Cold Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get a bed, but Peter turns down the heat and you need to find some other way to keep warm.

They lead you to The Spines room, which seemed to surprise him most. You tilted your head before they asked you to walk in, and as they turned on the lights you realized what they wanted to show you. 

There was a bed in the middle of the room, next to the aforementioned ‘charging’ chair. It was adorned with black and red bedding, and was big enough for two people. The Spine then looked at you before looking back to the others. “[f/n] will be sleeping in here then.” He asked, sending slight chills up your spine. 

“It’s the most convenient place we could think of. Now you don’t have to give up being in your space to look after her.” Sam said shrugging. You smiled and quickly moved to hug him. 

“Thank you!” You said, he patted your back and David chuckled. The Spine seemed to relax upon seeing your reaction. 

“Its no problem kid.” Sam said before pulling away, him and David leaving shortly after. You went to sit down on the edge of the bed, smiling toward The Spine. 

“I’ve never had a bed in my room.” He said walking over, sitting down beside you, which weighed the bed down quite a bit. He furrowed his brows at the realization, but you lost your balance and shifted toward him accidentally, your arm bumping his. You laughed a little. 

“S-Sorry!” You laughed again, he didn’t seem to be entertained. “It didn’t even come to my attention as to how much you weigh.” You said, he then stood, making you frown a bit, moving to his chair. 

“Well, being almost purely titanium you weigh a bit more than a human…” He held his hands together, placing his elbows on his knees, staring toward the floor. 

“I think that’s cool. I mean, It’s different but being human isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. And hey, being so heavy, no one can shove you around or anything like that.” You smiled sweetly, trying to make him feel better. 

He looked up at you before straightening up his posture. “So you wouldn’t mind me bending your bed so much?” 

“It’s a bed. It’ll spring back.” You patted the space besides you, he cautiously got up and sat beside you once more. 

“That was a pun.” He said, before you laughed. 

“Didn’t even notice that one.” You layed back, and The Spine simply looked toward you. 

“Do you like it here?” He asked. You nodded. 

“Are you kidding me? Spending my days chaotically running around a seemingly magical manor, full of robots and scientist and music. My life before was filled with a lack of close family, friends, and a shitty run down apartment filled with roaches and sorrow. I love it here.” You put emphasis on the ‘robots’ part. He smiled. 

“That’s good to hear.” He awkwardly commented, though he did enjoy knowing you were enjoying it. 

“Hey.. Spine…” You asked, looking toward the ceiling. He hummed, as if asking you to continue. You sat up. “Can I see your hand?” 

His jaw tightened, a cloud of steam escaping his neck as he processed what you had asked. He then slowly held his hand out. You smiled and took it, and examined it slowly gently running your hands along the curves, he moved a bit as you ran your fingers over his palm, and you noticed. 

“Do you feel things? Physically I mean.” You asked. He then nodded. 

“I’m not sure how, I don’t fully understand myself, but I can feel pressure, and certain things. I’m not sure if it would feel the same to a human though.” He said, tilting his head. 

“What about the cold and the heat…. Pain?” You looked up at him, eyes glowing with curiosity. 

More steam. “Well. I can tell when it’s cold because my body has a bit of a harder time working, as for when it’s hot, my body works its best. Seeing as though I basically run on heat. And.. Pain. I do feel it but. It’s hard to explain. If you were to cut my arm off it would feel, wrong, circuits would give orders that just bounce back because they can’t go anywhere. And the wrong feeling causes panic, and.. Fear. I suppose. I hope that helps your curiosity.” 

“You know you’re basicly an organic being, despite the fact that the way you feel things is a little different, you still feel them, you have your own versions of the things we face every day. You’re.. Really an incredible feat.” You smiled brightly, letting go of his hand.

He looked down at you, before looking at his own hand. “.. Thank you. Its getting late, You’re probably tired. You had an eventful day.” He smiled, and stood, moving to his chair. “Should I turn off the lights for you?” 

You were going to protest the likelihood of damaging your dress should you sleep in it, or maybe the fact that you weren't all that tired but you ended up looking down at yourself and simply saying… “What will I sleep in?” 

He looked you over before standing once more. “How rude of me to not think of that.. Hm..” He then seemingly got an idea, walking over to his wardrobe. When he opened it, you saw lines of his costumes, a two different jackets, and.. Two t shirts. He pulled one of them out and held it out to you. “David let me borrow this a long time ago for a…. An experiment. He never took it back as my spines sort of.. Stretched it a bit. But due to our size difference, it should work as a sleeping gown till you make another arrangement.” You smiled and took it, before biting your lip as you stood. 

“Could you… Unzip my dress…?” You asked meekly, he took in a sharp breath before nodding, you turned around. He then took a step closer and moved his hands to carefully slide the zipper down your back, he then stepped away and turned around. “T-Thank you.” You were glad you were turned around, as you could probably cook an egg on your face at the moment. 

You slowly removed the dress, and placed it on the bed before sliding the shirt over your body, as he said, it covered you like a short night dress. You then turned to him. “You can look now.” He turned around and looked you over, a soft smile curling to his lips as his expression softened. It didn’t last long though he then quickly moved around you, and stood next to the light switch. 

“Now that you’re all set, you’ll sleep, correct?” You laughed at his eagerness for you to sleep and nodded, after placing your dress by his desk you crawled into bed. He turned off the lights and you watched his silhouette, and his glowing eyes, walk to his chair, sitting down he looked to his lap. 

Some time had gone by, and you were facing away from him, suddenly freezing. Wrapped up in your blanket as tight as could be but still shaking. For a silly moment you wonder if The Spine was still awake, before realizing of course he was. You anxiously, and quietly called out to him.

“Uh.. S-Spine…?” You said meekly, hearing him move his head to face you, his gears loud in the otherwise silent room. 

“Yes, miss [l/n]?” He replied, just as quietly, even if he didn’t understand why you were whispering in the first place. 

“...I’m cold…” He furrowed his eyebrows contemplating a moment before sighing. 

“I’m sorry [f/n], Peter controls the temperature, I don’t know why he lowered it so much. I’m not sure where we keep the blankets..” He placed a hand to his chin. “I could ask someone for some warmer clothing if you want me to.” You thought for a moment before getting a sort of.. Bold idea. 

“Spine will you… L-Lay down with me.” You asked, clenching the sheets in your hands. “Y-you’re run on s-steam! I mean.. You’re warm.. It makes sense..” 

The sound his jaw clenching made, sounded like breaks of a car about to be in an accident a few miles away, but after a few moments of strange sounds coming from him, right as you were about to apologize for being stupid and asking, you could hear him stand, and take a step forward. It was soon after that you felt the bed shift in weight considerably, and the blanket lift. You skin was burning from the top of your head down your neck, with how much you were blushing you could warm yourself. 

His warm body came closer, just close enough that you slid back a little, but after biting your lip and deciding to take another risk, you moved even closer. He took a deep breath in, but instead of questioning it he silently relaxed on his side, daring himself to put a hand on your arm, which you were of course happy with. His warmth and heat was nice, soothing, and soon you found yourself asleep with not a care in the world. 

Waking up was a different story. You woke up, and his hand was closer to your stomach, his arm over your waist. His motor was running very slowly from what you could hear, and while you were panicked at first with the feeling of someone holding you, you quickly remembered the situation… You whispered ‘spine?’ a few times, however you got no response. Moving carefully in his arms you rolled over, faced with a sight you didn’t think it was possible to see. 

A hatless, relaxed, calm and.. Sleeping, Spine. His mouth was ever so slightly open, and his eyes completely shut, you assumed that after so much idle time, not occupying himself lead him to some sort of ‘black screen’ mode. Like a laptop… But then why hadn’t he done so before? You continued to wonder about the sight before you, until it changed. His motor started going faster, and his eyes flickered open, his optics pupils widened, before shrinking considerably. He jolted a bit, pulling his arm away from you, moving back. 

“I-I’m sorry miss [l/n]” He apologized before you laughed, making him freeze. 

“You stuttered. You almost sounded like Rabbit for a moment.” Your voice was still strained, and sleepy sounding, and your brain was still going a little slow to be too embarrassed. “It was cute.” 

He then moved out of the bed, and you sat up. “I trust you slept well..” He said, steaming out of his neck vents once more, this time a lighter and more steady flow of it. 

“I did, but I’m more curious with how you slept.” You smiled, placing your hands on your covered lap. “I didn’t think you were the type to doze off like that, guess I learn new things about you every second.” 

“I’m not the type. I’m not sure what happened…” He looked down slightly before quickly grabbing his hat, placing it back on his head. “I just stopped thinking, and powered down momentarily.” 

You snickered, getting out of bed yourself, stretching. “So, bodyguard, what’s on the docket today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too confidant in this chapter, but it finally came to a point I've been waiting for. So this fanfic was actually based on a dream I had where I cuddled with the spine because he was my bodyguard, of course in the wacky space that is my subconscious it didn't take 12 chapters to get there. I hope you like it, I wanted it to be silent, like he was trying to understand what was happening, and you were tired and too scared to speak, I hope that came across!


	13. Stop and Smell The Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spine takes you to the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=groaPrY41Rk

It had been a little while since you had woken up, and you spent the beginning of your day in borrowed clothing, helping The Spine tidy up. 

You bent over to reach behind a couch, luckily the skirt you had borrowed was a bit longer than you were used to, there for anyone behind you would only be so much as teased. Of course this included the melodious metal man himself, who stood not far, trying to dust a table. He looked up, and though he wouldn’t admit it, he stared for a little bit. 

As you stood straight, triumphantly holding a notebook with “rabbit” written on it in the air. The Spine quickly looked back down at the table. 

“She loses things pretty often huh?” You asked him, walking over and setting the book down on the table. He looked up at you before standing straight. 

“Shes. Different, doesn’t quite grasp the concept of being.. Normal. Often times she’ll do things like throw things across the room and not remember it a few moments later. It causes her more trouble than anyone else.” He spoke with some concern in his voice. He loved his sister, and it was obvious that though he possibly saw himself above her, he wanted her to live her best immortal life. 

“Everyone has their own definition of normal y’know” You started, “When I came here I didn’t, and still kind of don’t, think this was all normal, to have robots running around and not have any doors.” 

He stared at you a moment, eyebrows furrowed, you realized you might of offended him, and you were about to apologize when he opened his mouth. 

“You’re right.” He said. “I spend a lot of my time in my own headspace, maybe I need to see things from someone else’s point of view.” In his hundred years of life he had been a mostly self sustaining person, seeing himself, though viewing his flaws much to closely, as something to strive to be. He was the normal one. 

You smiled. “I should take that advice too. I think maybe this.. Whole ‘bodyguard” thing will be good for both of us.” 

“Yes.. I think so too.” 

You both continued to clean, and he showed you a few more places in the manor. He had thought about what you said earlier, and tried to understand his own feelings in relation. He had only felt this one time before, but with the way that turned out he hoped it wasn’t that again… But with the way he couldn’t help but relax when you spoke, or tense up when you made a sly comment, and the way he couldn’t keep the steam from rolling out of every opening in his body, even after only two days.. He feared for the worst. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He said, you looked up at him smiling. 

“Another?” You asked, he nodded and motioned for you to follow. 

He lead you down the hall, and though you two remained silent most of the time, it was a calming silence, and not an awkward one. He lead out outside, similar to how Rabbit did, but unlike Rabbit he asked you to cover your eyes and guided you around. You couldn’t help but giggle. 

“We’re here. You can open your eyes now.” She said, pulling his hands away from you and placing them on his hips. You looked around, you were suddenly surrounded by beautiful roses, on tall tall bushes. They sparkled in the light. 

“S-Spine it’s..” You walked over to one, moving down to sniff it gently. “It’s beautiful!” You looked back at him. He smiled brightly and moved closer. 

“Our gardener has done a magnificent job, hasn’t he?” He crossed his arms behind his back. “I wanted to bring you here because.. You remind me.. Of the roses.” 

Your cheeks flushed a bright pink, as you bit your lip still smiling. “To be compared to something so amazing, T-Thank you.” You tried to stay calm and speak clearly. 

“What I mean by that is I think you’re very pretty.” He said quickly, and nervously, almost blurting it out. You laughed softly, taking a step closer to him, and though your face was red and your hands were shaking you still tried to speak.

“You’re r-rather attractive yourself y’know.” You hoped he wouldn’t notice your stutter. 

He shifted his jaw a little, smiling. “That’s sweet of you to say.” He took a step closer, and seemed like he was going to do something, but a familiar voice chimed in. 

“Hey hey hey! What’s goin on here? You guys getting some kinda jam on? Scandalous.” You straightened up and froze as the Rainbow haired man approached. 

“I was simply showing [f/n] the beautiful work of the Manors gardener, if that’s some kind of jam by your standards than yes.” The Spine cleared his throat. You couldn’t help but giggle at his slightly defensive tone. 

“Ahah, woah big fella no need to get jived.” Steve laughed, raising his hands in a shrug. “Peter just sent me out to tell the gardener something. Carry on.” he said before walking by, winking and finger snapping at you. 

“He’s fun” You said, as The Spine sighed, feeling bad for his sudden outburst, but he was happy you didn’t point it out. You looked back to him, and smiled. 

“Am I fun?” He asked, softly, looking down at you. You nodded. 

“You’re very fun. Talking to you is nice, I feel like we’re a perfect match.” You froze, before clearing your throat. “For my stay h-here I mean.” He tilted his head slightly, and opened his mouth as if about to say something, but instead he simply stepped forward. 

“Thank you..” He said before reaching over, grabbing a large rose and carefully pulling it from the bush, holding it out to you. “.. I have a vase, you can put this in, in the room.” You reached over and took hold of its stem, or well, tried to. You pricked your finger, and pulled your hand back. 

“Ow..” You were going to laugh but The Spine seemed to not find it as funny. 

“[F/N]! Are you alright? I’m so sorry I shou--” He became slightly frantic, about to drop the rose, when you properly grabbed it, smiling. 

“Spine spine, Hey. I’m fine! Just a little prick.” You said holding out the damaged hand. “See?” He looked down at it, and took in a deep breath. He was acting so strange, becoming a victim of emotions he didn’t really remember he had. You thought it was nice to see him reactive. “It’s a beautiful rose.” 

He looked from your hand to your face, a bit lost in thought. He couldn’t help but think how sweet it was that you stopped him, and just how cute you looked when you smiled. He pulled back and nodded. “I’m happy you’re okay. Sorry for overreacting.” 

“It was cute.” You said happily. “We should get this in water, back in the room. Lead the way?” You smelled the rose, it smelled like the a perfume you’d never be able to afford. He nodded and motioned to follow. 

“.. Does it smell nice?” He asked. You then realized that the bots probably can’t smell.

“Very nice. It reminds me of walking through the mall, and smelling the perfumes… You guys probably don’t leave the house for fun much do you?” You asked, hoping not to offend. 

“Rarely. Sometimes Michal takes Rabbit and Hatchworth out for ice cream, I personally wait for the ice cream parade to partake in any frozen food related shenanigans.” He lead the way back to the inside of the manor. “I’m almost positive they both leave the house without Peter’s permission, however.”

“What about you?” He scoffed at your question. 

“I’m the role model for the band, I can’t break rules.” You nodded in understanding but still pushed it a little. 

“Not even once?” 

He shook his head, before freezing. “Well maybe when I was newer. Or, urm. Younger I suppose.” You looked up at him curiously. “.. Would you like to hear a story?”


	14. Somethings You Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of past lovers sends The Spine on a rant, leading to you taking on an impulse.

The Spine took you back to his.. Or, your room, after placing the rose in a vase, you both sat down, him in the chair and you on the bed. He sighed and leaned back, placing his hands on his lap. 

“There was a time I spent every moment of freedom with a woman. She had.. Long black hair, icy grey eyes, and was a gifted warrior. We bonded over our war ridden past and I grew closer to her than anyone else. I didn’t know how to handle it, the thing we now write music about and celebrate was something I only truly experienced with her. Love. At least I think that’s what it was. We were closer than you could imagine two people being, she looked past my metal exterior and saw whatever lay beneath.” He crossed his arms, you watched him sadly, he seemed stressed thinking about it. “We spent her life together. It took me a long time of sadness and struggling to get over her death. I wanted nothing more than to join her in death but soon realized robots can’t exactly do that. Rabbit helped me slowly out of the place I had fallen into, but some of the effects still remain I suppose.” He refused to look at you, staring blankly towards the floor. You were speechless.

After the silence became almost painful, you spoke up. “I’m sorry… Being.. more or less immortal must.. really put a strain on you. You have to live on no matter what.” You tried to offer some kind words. “Losing someone you love is probably one of the hardest thing to live with. Out-living someone sounds.. Much worse.” 

“I’ll never forget her. My memory is photographic.” He looked even farther from you.

Something clicked in your head. ”... Like the song? .. It was about her, right? Photographic memories..” He looked towards you and nodded. 

“Rabbit told me dealing with her hard to understand feelings was made easier by writing songs.” 

“I used to write stories to vent my feelings,” you said, he smiled ever so slightly. 

“I’m sure you’re a great author,” he said. You shrugged. 

“I’m good enough, wouldn’t say great. Especially not compared to your songs writings, they.. They paint such beautiful pictures when you listen to them.” You smiled brightly, leaning forward on your elbows, rested on your knees.

“I try my best. But I suppose being programed to do so helps, and over one hundred years of practice, you learn what the people enjoy.” 

“.. Spine?” you asked. “Could you.. tell me more about you? past stories I mean.” He raised an eyebrow. “I want to hear about your life..” 

He seemed a bit taken aback, but after a moment of confused silence he laughed. “Of course. I didn’t think anyone would be interested in something like that.” You prepared for a story, and smiled ear to ear as he began to speak. 

“When we were newly created, we, as you know, were built as weapons, but it wasn’t always going to be like that. We were created for love: a woman. We were to entertain her and make her happy. She died and Peters rival became obsessed.” The Spine rambled on for quite a while, slowly beginning to use his hands as he spoke, and became a little more lively. 

He told you decorated stories that you were familiar with only through songs: stories of talking trains and girl planes, people they had met along the way, other robots, past members of the small family. He told you of upgrade and jon, becoming a bit sad as he spoke of their eventual breaking points and retirement, the equivalent to a robot death. He told you of Hatchworth’s revival and his strange connections to a being he himself wasn’t even sure of the origin. He spoke of relationships, crushes, and things of the sort. Rabbits lovers, funny situations in which those lead. He then brought up a woman, Malfunction. 

“We danced, every saturday night. Our relationship went no further than that. I miss those moments: holding each other and swinging to a beat I wasn’t playing,” he sighed happily. 

“Well..” You stood. “I don’t really know how to dance but if you’d like, you could teach me?” You tilted your head, he looked up at you before laughing. He stood up and walked to the wall, pressing a button. 

“Qwerty.. play me and my baby,” he said, a sound played over invisible speakers, it was qwerty speaking. 

“K robut,” he said before beeping, the song slowing starting. You giggled, blushing as you took a step forward. He walked over to you, holding out a hand. You took it, and he pulled you closer, placing a hand on the small of your back. Awkwardly, you placed a hand on his shoulder, and followed his lead. He looked down at you, and hummed along to the song, you joined him in doing so. 

You waltzed about the room, which had quite a bit of empty space anyway. As the song came to an end, he spun you, and skillfully ended it in a dunk. Well, he tried to. 

Your ill skilled feet became tangled in his, and with a gasp you both fell to the floor. A large clanking sound could be heard as The Spines hands and knees hit the floor, on either side of you. You landed on your back, beneath him. Granted your head hurt a bit but that didn’t really matter at the moment. You stared at each other a moment, your heart was beating almost out of your chest; his motors were running much faster than normal. 

You took a risk. You moved your hands up to the sides of his face, he almost spoke, but decided to wait to see what you would do. You leaned up, and carefully pressed your lips to his. They were stiff, almost like rubber, or silicone. He was surprised, but after a moment he placed a hand on your back, pulling you up a bit more. You shifted a bit, to where you were both almost sitting up but not quite. 

You pulled away slowly, red faced and almost panting, you were just dancing after all. With the look on his face, and the position you were in, you could tell that today would be something neither of you would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyy this was short but i figure yaLL will APPRECIATE this sweet sweet content.   
> its 4:54 am.


	15. What comes next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to deal with the aftermath of your actions. Peter is a very strange man, with many strange methods.

A few moments had passed, just staring at eachother. The Spine seemed to have almost froze, hand on your back. Granted you were still sitting there, looking into his eyes holding his face. The moment got a little sped up when his ‘anxiety’ set it. You heard motors kick into a soft squeal-like overdrive, and steam escaped from his lips as if he had been holding his breath. You moved your hands away from the sudden flow of heat, and down onto his shoulders. 

You were going to speak but small sparks shot from The Spines neck openings, and your reactive squeak caused him to snap out of his trance dropping you the few inches he had propped you up. 

“Unf--” You took in a deep breath, and shifted up on your own hands, one moving to the back of your head. “Ow..” 

The Spine stood on his knees, and moved his hands to his neck. “I’m… Sorry I..” He seemed embarrassed, and flustered trying to cover up his sparking, however not even he could hide the steam bellowing from him like a freight train. 

You laughed and moved onto your knees, taking his face in your hands once again, “it’s okay.” You said softly, not minding the shocks slipping through his fingers. You were blushing up a storm but you obviously weren't as badly flustered as he was, surprisingly. 

He froze and looked at you, locking eyes as the steam stopped flowing out, and the electricity stopped popping. He moved his hands away from his neck, and moved them to the small of your back. He then pulled you into a strong hug, and you hugged back, though not as tightly. You smiled, and rested your head on his chest, your arms moving under his. 

“I didn’t mean to drop you,” He said. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Was It a good thing?” You asked quietly. 

He stayed silent a moment, as if thinking, before nodding. “Yes… Very.” He held you tightly, like he didn’t want to let go, but upon hearing approaching footsteps you separated, and he stood quickly, and helped you up. 

Bunny walked in and tilted her head. “You guys look like you just saw a ghost.” You laughed awkwardly, shrugging before she pulled in a suitcase. “We brought your clothes from your apartment, and some other stuff camille saw and thought looked important.” 

“Oh!” You walked over, and grabbed the suitcase. “Thank you!” Bunny raised an eyebrow, you were acting a little nervous, probably even shaking a bit, but she shrugged it off. 

“It was no problem, if you need anything else just let one of us know before your.. Well all your stuff gets lost,” she sneered at the thought before waving. “Have fun you two.” She then turned and left the room. You didn’t mind her comment, most of your important stuff was actually in a storage unit. 

You slowly turned to face The Spine, who tilted his head, crossing his arms nervously. “... What now?” You asked. 

“.. I’m not sure… I..” He huffed. “I think I have feelings for you [f/n]. Ones that I can’t explain how or why I have them. I haven't felt like this in a long time.” He looked away from you, looking like he had a lot of thoughts going through his head. 

“.. I “ You started, but Michael knocked on the doorframe. 

“Sorry if i’m interrupting anything. It’s almost dinner time.” You looked over at him with a bright red face.

“T-Thank you!” You said with a very shaky tone, he smile and left. You turned back to The Spine but he simply smiled, with a hint of sadness, his eyebrows furrowed a bit. You would of continued, but he grabbed your hand and said. 

“Let’s go to dinner.” 

Dinner went off without a hitch, the food was amazing, just like anything you’d had from this manor, towards the end though, things got a little bumpy… In a good way. 

It started when Rabbit threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Peter, who stood and wiped it off him calmly. The whole room was silent as the man stood there, everyone unable to tell if he was mad. Until he grabbed his entire plate, threw it at her and shouted “Food fight!” 

The Spine moved a hand to your shoulder lightly pushing down before you both took refuge under the table, hearing everyone’s chairs squeak as they stood to partake. He gave you a slight “shoosh” as you began to giggle, and he soon laughed along. 

Everyone eventually began to slow down, and hatchworth began to chase rabbit, who you could hear run away. David groaned and sighed, and Bunny laughed. “C’mon bro. Let’s get ourselves cleaned up.” She said before you heard them walk away. Camille and Chelsea left aswell, leaving you, The Spine, and Peter. 

Peter sat down, and began to speak. “So. You two seem to be getting along nicely!” He placed his hands on the table. “I may not have a face but I’m also not blind.” You squeaked, and The Spine straightened up a bit, bumping the table, shifting it. You both crawled out, you were blushing furiously. 

“.. I believe I was a good choice in taking care of [f/n] Sir.. I didn’t want her to get her nice clothes dirty.” He responded, partially explaining why he shoved you under the table with him. 

“There is no doubt in my mind that anyone else could do this job! [f/n]. How are you enjoying your stay? Is your new bed up to par?” He intertwined his fingers and leaned his elbows on the table. 

You nodded and smiled. “It’s been very nice, My bed is very comfortable.” 

“Any problems with.. Climate? Has it been okay in regards to temperature?” He tilted his head, resting it on his hands. 

The Spine blinked a few times and seemed to tense up, you did as well, trying to speak clearly but your voice, embarrassingly so, cracked. “E-Everythings been F-ine! N-Not too hot not too.. Cold..” 

You could've sworn you heard a smile in his tone of voice as he stood. “Well, Then carry on! You two are perfect for eachother as expected.” He walked out of the room, leaving you with more questions than answers. 

“Perfect for eachother?” You questioned quietly as The Spine tilted his head. 

“... Peters a strange man.” He looked over at you, and you looked to him. You took a step closer to him, and looked around before taking his hand. 

“I think he’s right,” you tried to be confidant and speak clearly, “Well.. Maybe not perfect… But.. After what you said earlier I--” 

“You… Don’t have to say anything else [f/n]” He moved his hands to the sides of your face, and leaned down to kiss you softly. You moved your hands the the back of his neck, as he slid his hands to your waist, pulling you closer. From there he could easily pick you up, and as you pulled from the kiss, you couldn’t help but giggle at how far off the ground your feet were. He looked at you sweetly. 

Then, you heard a loud gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow I fucked up the order of my chapters??? And "Stop and smell the roses" wasn't posted?? and "the interview" was deleted?? and "no doors" was showing up as chapter one?? i'm so sorry it took me so long to notice. I was wondering why no one was commenting but it was probably?? because I messed up.  
> Anyway I hope you can forgive me, and also I hope I still have people out there reading. As always, leave comments! Its what drives me to keep writing!


	16. Zip It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rabbit finds out about you and The Spine having a less than professional relationship, you have to say something quick to keep her quiet.

You looked over to see Rabbit with her hands over her mouth. You both froze, staring at her, until The Spine set you down. She began bouncing on her heels excitedly before running over and jumping into The Spines arms, which shoved him into the wall. “I knew i-it!” She shouted as you laughed softly and the display, partially thankful that she didn’t do that to you.. You might of died. 

The Spine set his hands on Rabbits back and sighed heavily, relieved that she was happy. “Spine y-you sly dog you!” The Spine furrowed his brows a bit. 

“Rabbit. Whatever you’re thinking happened here.. You’re wrong.” He said calmly, whilst Rabbit stared at him, moving her eyebrows up and down. She then jumped out of his arms with a clunk, turning to you. She wrapped her arms around you, and you once more felt the warmth from her boiler in her chest. 

“I’m never wrong when it comes to love Spine!” You blinked a few times and pulled back from her. 

“L-love? R-rabbit we’ve only known each other a few days, that h-hardly calls for love” You spat out nervously. 

Steaming, The Spine took a step forward. “[F/n] Is right. This… Can’t possibly be love. We barely know each other.” 

“Heh. Oh Spine. So innocent, believing that love is predictable and makes any sense.” She replied.

“Rabbit, I think you’re the innocent one here. Love doesn’t just fall out of trees.” He retorted, placing his hands on his hips. 

“... You’re partially right Rabbit..” You commented, they both turned to you, equally surprised. “Love doesn’t make sense, And…” You looked to The Spine, Smiling. “...We do, Like each other.” You blushed, talking about it. You almost felt like you were back in gradeschool explaining it in such a childish blunt manor. 

“But you can’t tell anyone!” The Spine said firmly. “Not.. Until we understand it.” Rabbit huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Spiiinnne. It’s been so long since you’ve been in love! Don’t you understand how special that makes this!” She whined. 

“It’s not love… At least not yet… Or I don’t think so..” Steam escaped his neck in a large puff. 

You giggled softly, taking a step towards Rabbit. “Even if it is love, and we’re too dumb to think that,” You started, as to at least make her think she was right, “We don’t want anyone to know till we’re certain.. It is a little weird don’t you think?” 

Rabbit moved a hand to her jaw. “Y-You’re right. The others don’t quite u-u-understand the complex machinations of love like I do. They might be overwhelmed.” She nodded, and you nodded along. 

The Spine looked to you and slowly looked back to Rabbit. “So you’ll keep it a secret then… Right?” 

Rabbit moved her hands to her hips. “I’m going to put it in a s-s-song! That’s what I’ve always d-done when I couldn’t tell someone something.” 

“Then I can’t wait to hear it.” You smiled brightly, The Spine couldn’t help but smile at your interaction with her. 

“You two will be the f-f-firsts.” She nodded, before putting her hands behind her back and winking. “Have fun you t-two crazy cats~” She then left just as fast as she came, and you let out a heavy sigh. 

“... What if she tells someone?” You asked, looking toward The Spine. 

“Then.. I suppose we would have to decide what this is… If.. It’s anything.” He replied almost somberly towards the end. You stepped closer to him, smiling reassuringly. 

“I want it to be something.” 

His gears squeaked as one or two sparks flew from his neck vents, along with some steam. He then leaned down and hugged you tightly, in which you reciprocated. 

 

“Let’s go back to the room.” He suggested, before you nodded and you both began to walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not one I'm proud of. However I hope that the next comes out better, I might not be updating as much because I just got a puppy??? And hes a lil mischievous boy whos gonna take up a lot of my time. I hope you guys like this short bit anyway!


	17. We Don't Have A Name For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and The Spine announce your relationship,but don't get the response you expected.

It had been a week since Rabbit had found out about you and The Spine, lucky for you she had kept her lips shut… However other people seemed to notice something was different, and Michael had even caught you using him as your personal heater, though agreed to not say anything once you explained it. ‘It’s very cold’ you said ‘peter loves his ac’ he said. 

After sharing more and more time physically together, holding hands under tables, kissing and dancing when no one was around, and cuddling in bed, you decided to talk to The Spine about calling it something. 

“I think it’s a great idea.” The Spine announced to you. You were glad he took the idea well. 

You stood from your previous place on the bed, “Than it’s official, we’re.. Together” Your cheeks were bright red just saying it outloud to him. He nodded and stepped forward, swooping you into his arms, bridal style. You both smiled to each other and pressed your foreheads against one another, the brim of his hat tilting up. 

You heard a faint voice, but it came too fast to do anything about the position you were in. David walked in. 

“Spine I need your help pi----” David blinked a few times, moving a hand to his hip. “Well. That was… unexpected.” The Spine slowly set you down and you straightened out your skirt. 

“... David I’d be glad to help you in any way I can but I suppose first I should explain.” The Spine said, looking a bit nervous but you trusted David’s reaction wouldn’t be too bad. 

You both sat him down and began to explain, bit by bit, but you both soon realized there wasn’t much to explain. 

“We’re not sure what it is, but we know we want to be together.” You said meekly, looking towards the ground. 

“Sounds kinda like love.” David said before laughing, looking between you both. He then stood and stuck his hands in his labcoat pockets. “When are you going to tell Peter? …. What about Rabbit.” 

“Rabbit knows.” The Spine admitted. “... Sort of. She knows of our feelings. Not our current stance on them.” 

“As for Peter, we’d like to tell him today if we could…” David looked at you and nodded. 

“I can ask for a meeting of everyone in your name if you’d want me to?” He offered. You looked to The Spine and he nodded. 

“I Think a meeting would be a lovely idea.” He then moved over to you, and held your hand. 

“Can do.” David said smiling, before leaving the room.

You nervously awaited the announcement calling for a meeting in the dining hall, you and The Spine decided that you should be the last two to enter, and waited to accompany such. Eventually it came the time for you two to make your way down there, and walk into the room, full of people who’s heads all turned towards you. 

The Spine decided that it would be best if he did the talking. Clearing his throat he walked to the edge of the table, Rabbit was audibly bouncing in her seat. 

“Spine my boy, I understand you have something important to tell us all!” Peter said happily, holding out both his hands. 

“Yes sir, you are correct.” The Spine looked at you and you stepped forward. “We’re here to announce that.. [f/n] and I.. Are in a relationship.” Rabbit jumped up and cheered, and everyone.. Started laughing. 

“Tell us something we didn’t expect.” Shouted Sam, you and The Spine looked to each other curiously. David raised an eyebrow.

“It was bound to happen.” Added bunny. 

“We’ve all been talking about it,” said Steve. “I’m just sad it wasn’t me.” He joked, feigning hurt, which made a few people chuckle. 

“You two seemed perfect for eachother from the start!” Hatchworth exuberantly commented before clapping. 

“I could see it in her eyes.” Said Chelsea, camille nodding. 

“I could see it in his.” Said Rabbit, moving her eyes up and down, everything leaving you red as a tomato and The Spine steaming so much he might begin to whistle. 

David seemed rather confused as well, maybe he just didn’t see it. Peter’s mother stood behind her son, hand on one of his shoulders. Peter then placed his hands, clasped together on the table, before laughing. 

“You know at first This was going to be a two day thing. Maybe three. But My boy, after seeing the way you two looked at eachother I couldn’t help but continue it. I’ve become a firm believer that [f/n]’s little accident was issued in some sort of fate.” He stood, patting off his thighs. “Congratulations you two, don’t break the bed. Tootles.” He then walked away with his mother, everyone laughing, you looking at the table with wide eyes, and The Spine pondering Peters innuendo. 

He slowly turned to you as everyone else stood and shuffled out, however, Rabbit and Hatchworth soon tackled The Spine happily. He stumbled and fell partially sideways against a wall, loud metal clanking like dropping a box of utensils could be heard.

“See Spine-y I told you it was love!” Rabbit said, kissing the spines cheek with a soft “dink” sound. “I know my big bro better than he knows himself. 

“N-Now hold on a second----” 

“It’s good to know you’re back on the saddle my dude” Hatchworth moved away from it, placing his hands to his hips and looking at you. “You’re a very lucky lady you know.” You smiled brightly and nodded. 

“Yes.. I know, possibly one of the luckiest alive.” You responded, which made Rabbit pull away from the spine, and run up to hug you.

“Oh man I-I-I could just kiss ya!” She shouted, before leaning in and whispering. “But I won’t, cuz that’s The Spines job.” You laughed and wrapped your arms around her, or as much as you could anyway, the bots were a lot bigger than you. 

“Thank you Rabbit… I’m more than glad you’re happy for us!” She let go and you looked at The Spine, talking to hatchworth, and you couldn’t help but sigh and smile. 

“I think You’re right.. I think this is kind of like being in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Its gonna be a while till the next chapter  
> Also me: *Writes an entire chapter in one night*  
> I like this one a lot better than the last, so I hope you do too!!
> 
> Also I changed the rating to Mature. I don't think I'll be writing anything too horribly smutty, like I'm not in this for porn im in this for sexual romance scenes. Though if I think i get a little too out of hand I might move it to Explicit. Not sure.


	18. An Idea For A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated with The Spine as you become an inspiration for his next song.

You and The Spine slowly made your way back to your room, as you did so he began to hum. You looked up at him and tilted your head smiling. “That sounds really nice, Is it a song you’re working on?” You asked.

He shook his head, before moving his hand to lightly grasp yours as you walked. “It’s not something I’ve worked on before. I think it will be soon, however. I’ve run into a little… Inspiration.” He looked down at you and winked, which, being a bold move on his part, made your cheeks glow redder than a beet. He chuckled. 

In the middle of the hallway, he shifted positions, grabbing your other hand and bending to place them behind his neck, before lifting you up, legs around his waist. Your blushing only became darker as he began to walk in a waltz like manor. “Care to dance?” He asked. You laughed and placed your forehead on his, and he began to sing softly. 

“Well it’s the way she smiles  
And the way I swoon  
When she winks at me   
From across the room  
It’s the way she laughs and the way she cries   
It’s the way her hand fits perfectly in mine

Well I don’t have a name for it  
Been trying to find a name for it  
I don’t think there’s a name for it  
But it’s kinda like being in love” 

You unwrapped your legs from his waist, and he spun you around. He made it seem easier than spinning a doll. He then continued to hum and set you back down, leaning in and making eye contact. You tilted your head, smiling ear to ear. 

“I love it.” You said. 

“I love you.” He said. 

You both seemed equally surprised, but nonetheless you leaned up and kissed him passionately. You basked in the heat that came from his body, and basked in the moment. Despite being out in plain sight, you were luckily uninterrupted. You both pulled away, but you grabbed his face, holding him close enough so your whisper could be heard. 

“I love you too.” Your voice was breathy and a little strained, shaking slightly. You had never said that to anyone, with that intention before. You had loved many people, but you didn’t think you’d ever be in love with someone, yet here you were. Falling like jack and jill down a long bumpy steam powered hill. 

He smiled,moving to softly kiss your forehead. “I’ll tell you when I have the rest ready. We can get the others and… We can perform it for you.” You smiled and nodded. 

“That sounds great.” You bit your lower lip. 

“Try not to faint.” He chuckled, and caressed your hands gently in his strong metal hands, before leading you back to the room, he hummed the whole way, and you smiled looking at the floor. As you thought of the situation that just happened, your cheeks began to redden. The Spine looked down at you as you entered the room. “Are you alright, [f/n]?” 

He seemed concerned as you looked up, and nodded your head smiling reassuringly. “More than okay actually; You’ve made sure of that…” 

“.. [f/n] I want you to know that you make me feel unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” He said bluntly. “You make me feel like I’m different, from everyone else in the world.” 

“That’s because you are.” You snickered, as his eye widened slightly, steam escaping his neck. 

You moved to sit on the bed and motioned for him to come closer. You took his hands and pulled him down, as you laid back, he leaned over you. You bit your lower lip as he looked you over, his hands moved to the bed to stabilize himself. His weight creaking the bed around you.

He leaned down, and placed his head near the side of your neck, his lips grazing your skin as his voice rang softly. 

“Well it's the way she makes me feel inside   
Like I'm not like the rest or any other guy  
oIt's the way we talk and the way we sing  
About the universe and every little thing”

You giggled, arching your back slightly, his warm breath tickling your neck as he sang. Your face flushed red as he kissed your neck, moving up to your jaw. He moved one of his hands to the side of your hip, his grip firm, making a slight sound escape your throat. 

“S-Spine?” You said softly, making him pull away and look up at you flustered. 

“I’m sorry, I got carried aw---” He began to apologize but you moved a hand to his mouth, laughing. 

“I’m just concerned about… The lack of a door.” you laughed and he bellowed steam. “What if someone walks in…?” You asked meekly. He straightened up and looked down at you, moving a hand to his chin. 

“No doors huh….” He muttered, before his eyes sparked, he seemed to have an idea… But alas, you wouldn’t get to hear it. 

Rabbit stuck her head in and whistled. “Well I don’t mean to interrupt you l ooooooooveee birds. But S-S-s-s-pine heres got responsibi-bi-bilities! We gotta record today, n’cha remember Spiney-o?” You sat up and moved your hands to your lap quickly, blushing darkly as The Spine looked to the door almost angrily, still blowing steam like a freight train. Rabbit chimed in once more, “Woah Spine, Calm the s-steam, you just might melt. Choo choo!” She said making a pulling motion with her right arm before skipping away. 

“.... I should probably go record. Would you like to come along…?” He asked, you looked up at him and made a whine like sound, which made him tilt his head, but you stood and nodded. 

“I would…” You shifted on your feet, you had to admit the interaction got you hot and bothered. What sane person wouldn’t be. You regret interrupting the moment, remembering not minutes ago the expression on The Spines face, sending chills down your back, your slight shutter making the smallest smirk curl to his lips. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll have our time soon enough.” He winked, it was so uncharacteristic for him that you just moved your hands to your face and laughed nervously, but he moved your hands from your face, and wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you against his body. He then simply looked down at you a moment, before kissing you on the head, and pulling away. He then turned and walked out of the room. You stood dumbfounded before running a bit to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, puppy parenthoods hard shit and he hates my laptop lmao. I hope you like it, but look forward to some dirty stuff, I'm gonna change the rating now before I get to anything.   
> also sorry for this being so short i couldnt drag this title long enough


	19. Mechanical Elephant In The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watch the band record, and tension is high between you and your newly titled partner. Will it lead to some sass? will it lead to something else? who knows???

As you both arrived at the recording area you couldn’t help but feel awkward, even if no one actually knew what was going on not five minutes prior. None the less you stood blushing whilst The Spine stood besides you, a satisfied smirk on his lips, that fact alone let on that something was amiss. Rabbit bounced softly on her heels, but how softly could one bounce when you weigh upwards of a ton. 

The Spine lead you to a seat, next to Steve who Also seemed to be catching on to something being out of place, with a few looks between you and The Spine, who was standing next to Rabbit and Hatchworth in a room with three microphones, his expression curled into a smirk. He raised his eyebrows and then began to laugh. 

“Y’know lil birdy I didn’t think The Spine had it in him.” He commented smugly, which only made you blush more and shift in your position. The Spine of course couldn’t hear you two, neither could the rest of the band. 

“W-what do you mean?” You asked meekly. 

He laughed boldly. “What, you think I was born yesterday? His smug smile, your rosy cheeks and shaky legs? I can practically smell the pheromones sweet cheeks.” You were going to speak but were never given the chance, as Steve pressed a button and spoke into a mic, “Ey yo, you’re good to play. This is a new song so take as many takes as you need. Not that you ever need more than one, ya damn robots. Commence Sleep evil sleep.” 

He began messing with the board in front of him, and you stayed quiet, they all started playing along with some pre recorded tracks and Rabbit began to sing. Michal came in quietly and handed steve a coffee, and had a juice for himself. You listened to the song, which started slowly and suddenly sped up. Watching them play made your heart race, hearing rabbits voice so perfect, so beautiful, and seeing The Spines fingers move along his guitar so professionally. It was a sight to behold no doubt, the way they moved and twisted so much like clockwork, which is what they were after all. He twisted his hips and bent his knees, twisting and lowering himself, your heart skipped a beat. 

As they finished the song The Spine made eye contact with you through the glass and smiled, Steve then looked at you and moved his eyebrows up and down, you smiled and giggled blushing deeply. “Go get him tiger.” Steve said, as you stood, and the band came out of the room. 

Rabbit quickly moved over to you, stepping in front of The Spine who looked like he was about to say something. “Did you like my song? I wrote it all m-m-m-myself!! H-H-how did I-I-I do-o-o-o?” She asked. 

You giggled and crossed your arms. “You did very good! I loved it a lot, It’ll definitely be stuck in my head all day.” She smiled and moved aside, but hatchworth stepped in front of Spine this time. 

“How did I do?” He asked. You rolled your eyes and chuckled. 

“You did amazingly.” You told him, which made him smile, and began walking towards michael, as they started up a conversation. You stepped closer to The Spine and looked up at him. “You always show off that much when recording?” 

He feigned ignorance. “What? You think I was showing off?” He placed a hand on his chest. “Now I just needed to get into the groove of things of course. That’s simply how I play.” 

You laughed and moved to hug him. “You did really good.” 

“Thank you. I know I did, I tend to play better when I’ve got inspiration.” He wrapped his arms around you before taking your hand and leaving the room, whilst Rabbit steamed happily, her neck almost making a whistle as Steve tried to calm her. 

“Inspiration?” You questioned.

“Well you know there’s a special person, about yay high, with [h/l] hair, and she makes me smile.” He looked down at you, and you looked down to the floor, blushing darkly. 

“ You’re cute..” You muttered. 

“I think you’re mistaking me for you little lady” He said. 

You looked up at him and whined smiling as you buried your head in his side as you walked. “Whats up with this confidence? You’re gonna give me a heart attack…” He then seemed concerned. 

Turning to you he placed his hands on your shoulders. “Are you alright [F/n]?” He asked, looking you dead on in the eyes. You laughed and looked to the side before looking back to him. 

“It’s a metaphor! I just mean you make my heart beat so fast.. It feels like it’ll just give out on me!” He blinked a few times and pulled his hands away. 

“Oh….” He then chuckled. “I’m glad… you make my motors run so fast I feel like my gears may pop a spring..” You smiled sweetly, and stood on your tiptoes, pulling him by his tie down so you could kiss him, which made him place his hands on your waist. 

“Oh you guys are absolutely disgusting. I love it.” Sam said leaning against the wall in a hall, holding a phone, looking up at you both. “But maybe you should get a room?” He chuckled. 

You had a bit of a confidence streak in your surprised anxiety and thus you turned and looked dead on at him. “You know we would but none of them have doors.” He blinked a few times, as did The Spine, who began to steam. 

Steve then approached. “Y’know one room does, and it seems to be Spines favorite place for… Whatever reason” He chuckled, as did Sam. You got a slight blush on your face but were determined to get back at The Spine for his previous actions. 

“Guess I’ll go there and find why out huh?” You winked at Steve and turned on your heel to walk in the HOW’s direction. Steves eyes widened and a redness creeped up his cheeks. Sam took in a deep breath before simply looking back down at his phone. The Spine looked at Steve before following behind you quickly. As you continued out of sight your face burned red and you looked up at The Spine. “.. L-Lets go to the hall of wires…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay u guys be prepared ur gonna get some STUFF iin the next chapter I swear.  
> remember when i said this wasnt gonna be like, basicly porn? uh yeah im writing this next chapter and i was wrong there is SIN inclosed in the next chapter so yea consider that ur warning


	20. A Useful Room Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all before you start this know that I've never written smut that was going to be publicly posted so please be easy on me I had massive secondhand embarrassment this whole time and that's why it took so long RIP me

The Spine looked at you surprised, but nodded silently, and took your hand and you both began your rather quick walk to the only room in the manor with a door. You mentally patted yourself on the back for your previous comment of ‘it must be a useful room’ on your second day there. 

Upon arriving in the room you shut the door and leaned back on it. The Spine looked up. “Qwerty. Disable.” 

“But Spine. I wan 2 watch.” 

“Qwerty.. That’s… That’s creepy. Disable.” You laughed as he commanded the voice. 

“Aw. kay. Dizableing” 

“Thank you.” The Spine then looked towards you and walked closer. “Now..Where were we?” He asked, looking you over as he came within inches of you. 

You looked up at him and bit your lip, smiling. “I think things were getting.. Steamy.” you snickered. The Spine pursed his lips as much as he could with his metal face. 

“That was a pun.” He said rather softly for the ridiculous statement. He tugged you closer by your waist, and you moved our hands to his shoulders. His hand trailed down to your thigh, making him bend down a bit to do so, head once more beside your neck, but not for long. He lifted you up by your thigh with ease, allowing you to wrap your legs around his hips, and your arms around the back of his neck. 

He pressed his forehead to yours, his free hand caressing your back. The brim of his hat rested on your head, and was pushed up and almost off of his. He held you close silently a moment before softly asking, with his eyes closed. “Are you sure…?” 

You couldn’t help but laugh shakily as you moved one hand to the side of his face. “More sure than I’ve ever been.” 

He opened his eyes slowly and they locked with yours, which wasn’t helping you lose your blush. You grinned and kissed him gently, he pulled back slowly and moved his lips to your cheek. After that down to your neck. He then hummed and pulled you away from the wall, you giggled slightly as he walked you over to a metal desk in front of a computer, and set you down. You bit your lip looking up at him. 

He ran his hands along your exposed thigh and slid it up, pushing up your skirt as he leaned down and kissed you once more, gently but full of love and passion. You of course responded just the same, reciprocating his actions. 

His hand eventually found the edge of your black pinstriped thong, and his fingers pulled it from your skin, letting it go and snapping it. You pulled back with a surprised squeak to simply see him smiling. “That was for the pun.” You rolled your eyes and moved in to kiss him, but he didn’t allow you to, instead he lowered himself with a slight ‘zzt’ of his hydraulics. You almost questioned him but shut your mouth as you realized the nature of his action. He lifted your shirt, and you assisted him, pulling it over and off your head, revealing a matching bra to your panties. 

His eyes wandered over your body with slight awe. He leaned in and kissed your collarbone softly, and down your chest, hands running along the length of your sides. The heat felt nice radiating from his hands along your sensitive skin. You made soft little sounds as you listened to his mechanics move him among the silence of the room. It was like you were the only things in the world. 

His hands carefully caressed your chest while he kissed your neck once more, the over affection making your legs shake with anticipation. The slow motions and recoils from him each time you thought he would advance only made you want the wait to be over more, you felt a boiling heat in your belly and a need for friction somewhere else. 

Slowly you felt his warm palms move back down to your legs, pushing up your skirt all the way as he kissed the skin along the edge of your bra… And he lowered himself more. Zzt. He kissed your stomach gently, and you shivered. His metal fingers traced the line of your panties and his head lowered. The soft silicone-esk texture of his lips against your skin drove you mad. 

With that you felt what could only be described as a bolt of lighting up your spine. You whined and immediately placed your hands on his head, which made his hat fall to the ground. He kissed over the thin fabric that was the only thing keeping you part way decent. However, the feeling of censorship would soon be over, looking up at you almost meekly with steam flowing freely from his vents and his motors running at full speed, he tugged your pinstriped panties down slowly. 

You whined and arched your back, nails scratching at the metal that covered his head, and he slowed to a stop, looking concerned. 

“Would you like me to stop?” He asked softly. You looked down at him with wide eyes and groaned. 

“Fuck. no.” You said, making him blink and look at you a bit confused. “Continue. P-Please…” That seemed to do it for him. He finished partially undressing you, and nodded, before leaning down once more. His tongue, which was likely made of a similar material to his lips, ran over your sensitive skin. You arched your back and moaned quietly, legs tensing tightly. His tongue continued to skillfully slide against your wet lips. He slipped his hand under his chin and softly prodded your entrance with the tips of two fingers. You couldn’t help but groan as he slid them inside you, curling them gently upwards. He began to pump his hand slowly his tongue working your clit gently. 

You scratched against the metal under your hands so hard you could hear the shrill squeak, arching your back and moaning as he continued to slowly work you over, you shut your eyes tightly and squealed. 

“P-please… S-spine...r” You muttered as you felt yourself winding up inside, wanting nothing more than a faster pace. He followed your silent orders right away and did as you asked, steadily speeding up his pace. It wasn’t long before the feelings built up enough to burst. 

 

“S-Spine I’m…” That was the last thing you said before a groan like moan interrupted you as you finished. He pulled his fingers from your entrance, and let his tongue slide over it, with the slightest pressure. He then kissed over your clit once more as your climax slowed to a halt. You layed back on the table, huffing and panting. 

The Spine stood and tugged off his tie, and began to unbutton his vest, looking over you with his head tilted. You propped yourself up on your elbows and swallowed heavily as you watched him let his vest loosely lay over his shoulders. He then unbuttoned his shirt whilst almost asking your permission to continue, with his expression. You sat up and moved your hands to his hips. 

 

When he finished unbuttoning his shirt you couldn’t help but gauck, looking over his strange abdominal desgin. You moved a hand to his stomach, without the layers of cloth the heat could easily be painful to someone, however you enjoyed the sensation.

“You’re beautiful…” You commented, your love of robotics once again showing. 

“I believe that’s my line.” He ran a hand through your hair as you moved to undo his pants. You slowly slid them down, along with any undergarments he wore. You silently thought to yourself that this answered the questions you had about hackworths sheet… 

Your eyes widened slightly before swallowing heavily. You then looked up at him meekly. He leaned down and kissed you softly, while laying you back and leaning over you. His hands slid down your waist and to your hips pulling you closer, lining his length up with your entrance. He pulled his mouth from yours and looked down at you questioningly. You gave a silent nod and he slowly pushed into you. Your jaw dropped slightly as you arched your back, moaning. 

You shut your eyes and bit your lip as he pulled back, and once more moved his hips forward. You bucked your hips against his, he sighed shakily. He began to get into a rhythm, his hands hot against your hips skin, and his neck steaming. You moaned, moving a hand to his arm, grabbing it tightly. 

Your vision blurred, and almost went black as you felt your muscles tense. The sounds and feelings making your brain melt. One of The Spines hands gripping violently at the surface of the table. He groaned, right after you let out a sound of your own, before almost falling against you symbolizing both of your climaxes. Your hands moved across his torso, panting heavily. 

Your eyes slowly made their way to his, which opened slowly, his green eyes glowing brightly. His mouth was still open ever so slightly as he pulled away from you slowly, pulling a groan from your lips as he did so. You sat up ever so slightly, and grabbed his face, kissing him gently. He placed his hands on your face and kissed you back. 

He pulled away from the kiss, and began to redress himself. You took a deep breath in before joining him in doing so. You slid off the table and leaned against it. Rabbit then burst through the door, and saw The Spine buttoning up his shirt. She had poor timing. 

All three of you froze, The Spine and Rabbits eyes locked together. You looked between them and swallowed heavily. “Rabbit…” The Spine started. “It’s not what i---”

“O-o-o-o-oh my god. Spine. Spine Spine Spine Spine Spin.” She clicked her tongue and moved a hand to her hip. “And here I-I thought you didn’t have it in you.” You slowly raised an eyebrow, and noticed The Spine had gained an irritated look on his face, lips in a straight line and eyebrows low. Rabbit then continued, “Well I h-hope for your sake you used protection.” 

Your face was red but you couldn’t help but laugh. The Spine didn’t find it as amusing, as he placed a hand to his forehead. He then slid it down his face and sighed, looking at Rabbit. “You do realize that robots cannot contract or sha---” 

Rabbit rolled her eyes and walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. “Did P-Peter never give you t-the talk?” You moved a hand to your mouth, trying not to burst out in a fit of crying laughter. 

“Rabbi--” She wouldn’t let him finish.

“Y’know. About Sexually transmitted downloads.” She said. 

“Diseases. It.. Stands.” He sighs, not finishing his own sentence before starting another. “Why are you here anyway Rabbit?” He finished buttoning up his shirt. 

“I heard some weeeeeird sounds coming over the w-w-wifi. Not to mention QWERTY was shut down, t-t-t-the walter workers asked me to check it out.” She then moved her eyebrows up and down. “Guess I-I solved this mystery. Rabbit one, Strange drawn creatures who talk to dogs ZERO. BOOM.” She made a fist and waved it in the air before pulling it towards her chest. 

“W-Wifi?” You asked meekly. The Spine raised an eyebrow before he began steaming heavily, even more than he was a few minutes ago. 

“Y-Yeah. Sometimes Spine does it on accident, his only flaw. B-B-Broadcasts anything he says and hears to all the robots.” You looked to The Spine slowly. 

“So you’re saying. Everyone h-heard that…?” You asked softly. He stayed silent before Rabbit continued to chime in. 

“Not eeeeverrry one. Just… Me, Hatchworth, Beebop, GG, G Wiz and the failed experiments we keep in the basement. Forget I said that last thing.” 

The Spine muttered something to himself before placing a hand to cover his mouth. “I really have to talk to David about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay did you really think I'd leave this chapter without some sort of humor in it. Especially rabbit humor. anyway thanks for reading, idk when the next chapter will be up but thanks for reading you guys.


	21. Ignoring The Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing the music isn't always easy. Especially when you're in love with a robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO FIRSTLY ID LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG ILL RANT AT THE END

You didn’t exactly know how to process the information you had just be given, but honestly in the back of your head the thought that others heard you was kind of exciting. You’re going to pretend that that wasn’t exactly what your brain was telling you. You just sort of sat there, looking up at The Spine, before bursting into laughter. 

“Crap, Spine. You b-b-b-broke her.” Rabbit said placing her hands at her hips and tilting her head. The Spine looked you over as you laughed, and soon laughed along with you, moving his hands to your face and leaning his head against yours. “O-O-Okay I take back any of my previous statements I never want to successfully b-be in love.” She said before rolling her eyes and turning on her heel to leave. 

Some time passed, and you had both brushed off the events of the important day in both of your lives in which you and your, now lover, gave each other your bodies. Currently you sat on a table next to said lover, kicking your legs slowly as he sat unconscious, his head connected to multiple wires which were connected to a large computer. In front of the computer sat David, typing away. 

“You know I can’t actually find why he’s doing that. It seems to just happen when he’s…” He sighed, and you blushed. “Passionate about something.” He finished. 

“L-Like singing!” You added. He scoffed and nodded. 

“Like singing, exactly.” He then sat and scrolled slowly through the work he had just typed up. “I think this should stop it, but it might happen again… For the safety of our robots ears maybe just get him to turn off his wifi access beforehand. “ You laughed awkwardly at your slight scolding. He then pressed a button that seemed to bring The Spine back to consciousness. 

You smiled at him and he smiled back, looking to you before back to David. “Did you find the problem?” 

“Not exactly..” You said, as if starting for David. 

“There's no exact source for the malfunction that I can find, but as I told [f/n] here, Just play it safe and turn off your wifi when you need to. G-God I never thought I’d be talking about robot.. Sex? Is that what that was?” He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. You moved your hands to your face as The Spine tightened his tie. 

“Yes. It was.” He said before standing up. “As my robot equivalent to a health care provider I’d expect the same trust… Now I can’t speak for rabbit but I’d hope you could at least keep it secret from the other hu---” 

Bunny burst into the room, cutting him off. “YOU TWO DID IT?” She shouted upon entrance. Rabbit came in soon after. You looked up at her with an expression of shock as your jaw dropped slightly. The Spine once more became a trains steam bellow. You could feel the heat radiating off of him from your space on the table. 

And here you thought the title of the chapter was “Ignoring the consequences.” 

You stood up and promptly ran out the back doorway to the lab, and into the hall behind it. 

The Spine looked to both rabbit and bunny with a look of disdain before using his arm to parkour over the table and follow you. David gave the two girls an almost identical look before sighing. “You two have the same problem of not knowing when to keep quiet.” 

You ran as fast as your embarrassed little legs could carry you back to Spines room. And once you got there you sat on the floor next to the bed, to be hidden from anyone first walking in. The Spine eventually caught up with you and sighed, slowly walking over to your side of the bed. He squatted down and moved out a hand to rest on the side of your face. 

“I’m sorry about the others.” Hes said in a comforting tone.You slowly looked up at him, blushing deeply. 

“Are we … wrong?” You questioned, solemnly. 

The Spine seemed hurt, and confused for a moment, his eyes looked around for a moment. He then locked eyes with you and stated firmly. “I don’t care if we are. I love you. And I want to be with you, Emotionally, physically, and any other way we can be.” 

Your cheeks stayed vivid in color, but your expression changed, to that of a bright smile as you took his face in your hands and kissed him passionately. 

“I love you so much.” You said softly. 

“Hey [f/n].. Let’s go out.” He said smirking ever so slightly. You tilted your head in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO LIKE. Fuck man, life. also writers block, honestly once i got to smut i was like "i never thought id get this far" it was crazy but i have an idea for the next chapter and ill get to writing it as soon as i can, im so sorry and i thank you so much if you're still here and following . I honestly just used this as a transition into the next plot point, also to add a little drama into the whole thing.


	22. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and The Spine go for a walk, outside of the manor.

“Go out?” You questioned before he took your hand, pulling you up as if you weighed nothing. You squeaked and looked up at him. 

“You’ve got to want to get out of here after so long, right?” He asked, a smirk still draped across his face. You still seemed confused so he simply began to lead you out. “I’m sure they wouldn’t have a problem with it!” 

“GO oUT?? By yourselves??” David shouted. “No no. Absolutely not. Did you forget [f/n] is here to hide her? Not to mention you’re at total risk what if they want to kidnap you? And take you a-apart?” He continued to ramble for a few minutes before The Spine placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You can come and watch us. [f/n] needs some air, no normal person can go this long in here without going insane.” He argued. 

David thought for a moment, before holding out both of his hands. “Are you ready for that?” He asked, looking at both of you. “People are so unused to robots, and might be.. Judgemental. Or want to crowd you! I mean--” 

“I’ve been famous for over one hundred years David.” He said raising his eyebrows. David hummed and smacked his hand to rest on the side of his face before sighing. 

“Alright. But I have to go with you.” He said, you sat giddily next to The Spine, unable to control your excitement for getting to go on what you would consider a date. 

A while passed as David dressed The Spine in more covering clothing, including a long coat, a scarf that went almost up to his nose, and a hat with a longer brim than usual. And gloves, this wasn’t only to mask his identity but, with the time you’d been there, it had moved from fall to winter, and you’d hardly even noticed. You remember The Spine mentioning that he functioned less in the cold, the clothes would keep his heat insulated. 

He looked cozy. You however, were dressed in a long black dress, very similar to the walter girls outfits, with thick leggings, leg warmers, boots and gloves. You were also given a cute little hat and a scarf, you didn’t quite understand why you got such treatment however, considering you were in california. You went along with it, because it was fun to watch The Spine pick things out for you, even if it was incredibly uncomfortable. 

David decided he would give you two space as you walked towards town, walking quite a ways behind you, and as you made your way down the road you meekly took The Spines hand in yours. You wondered what you would do, but let him lead you. 

Eventually you found yourself standing at the gates of Balboa Park, interestingly enough where you had met the walter girl who kidnaped you. You looked up at The Spine who looked into the park with glowing eyes, most of his face may have been covered but you could feel his excitement. 

“We got our start here.” He said before chuckling softly. “Well it’s not where we were first shown, but we played here quite often.” You smiled. 

“Yeah.. Let’s continue walking then?” You suggested, he nodded and began to walk into the park, David following after silently. 

Lovely silence was shared between you two, as you held hands and walked, hearing the ground crunch beneath your feet was quite relaxing, but as time went on conversation grew. You spoke of every little thing, from the squirrels to the way you liked the look of the sun against The Spines skin. Aimless conversation, however passed time rather quickly, and soon you heard David speak up. 

“Hey, love birds, The sun’s going down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys I'm so sorry, this chapter is so short and not at all what I wanted it to be but I wanted yall to know I wasnt giving up on this, and have at least something to read! I'm so sorry. My familys been in an awful situation and ive just been nothing but stressed so its not like ive been in the mood to pay attention to this very much. Again. so sorry. but thank you all for reading!


End file.
